In My Dreams
by TeeJay Wyatt
Summary: After her father becomes sick, Jaina Stratton and her family are straddled with a multitude of medical bills, huge debt, and risk losing everything. That is until a handsome, charming man offers to provide her with money under one condition. That she become his third wife in a polygamous marriage. Warning: Explicit Sexual Content
1. The Good, The Bad

**Chapter 1: The Good, The Bad**

**A/N: Hi guys! This is only my second fanfic story and I'm really excited about writing it. I've had this idea in my head for months now and I've decided to make it happen. The concept of this story derived from the manga Hare Kon by NON and it's one of my favorite. The plot, however, will be written of my own accord with a twist of my own ideas. Much like my other story **_**I like the Thrill,**_ **my OC will be a black woman because I myself am black and I can only write from that perspective.**

* * *

**Warning: Story will be very graphic and have elements of sexual content and language.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. However, I do own any original characters within this story.**

* * *

The shrill, persistently irksome sound of her phone's alarm could never fail to pull her wondering subconscious out of a particularly good dream. Reminding her of the inevitably of waking up from her slumber to start a new day whether she wanted to or not. Strangely though, she could not remember even setting setting her alarm in the first place.

The woman lulled her head to the side, barely unable to see past her bundles of curls messily layed out over the pillow. It appeared that her scarf had come off in the middle of the night again. There would be no doubt in her mind that her hair was a great big tangled mess as a result. So much for trying to be careful. Stretching into full wakefulness, Jaina inhaled and exhaled the same groggy breath in one go.

The sunlight from the open blinds were nearly blinding her, as she hit the stop button on her phone to cease the ongoing noise. It was barely 8 in the morning and she already wanted to get back into bed for a full night's sleep. Smelling breakfast being made down stairs provided enough motivation for her to leave the pillowy warmth of her bed to get the day started. Lazing about in bed was not an option no matter how she wished it was.

She rose up to sit on the edge of her bed in a familiar fashion, she would stare into nothing for a few moments before heading into the bathroom for a shower. The plush carpet felt good against her feet, she couldn't stand cold floors. She was used to smelling aroma of food cooking downstairs, she was used to doing the same exact routine every morning, and she was used to feeling the very same emotions. It all was a process she'd become very accustomed to over the past three years living in Japan with a host family.

The move away from the states was rough, the adjustment period of being away from home even more so. There were friends and family she hadn't seen for a long time but her intimate connection with her host family provided a fulfilling substitute that didn't leave her feeling depressed. They were an open-minded family who accepted her with hesitation. Having lived with them for so long, it was like they'd adopted her. The woman didn't have the best upbringing, and though she still maintained some contact with her people, it was minimal at most.

_Oh well._

She really didn't feel like reminiscing on her horrible past. Besides, she'd virtually made a new life for herself her in Japan, with a another family at that. And she was content. Focusing on the now was all she really could do at this point in time.

Freshly showered, Jaina stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror, as she adjusted her hair into two space buns. It was the beginning of June so of course it was going to be unbearably hot outside, even if it was only morning. She taken the liberty of dressing in a colorful tube top, denim shorts, a remarkably thin cardigan with a pair of sandals to match. Usually, she wouldn't even consider wearing a cardigan during this type of weather but if she went downstairs without it on, her mother would never let her hear the end of it. She could do without the nagging for one day.

She didn't feel like hearing her mother tell that dressing inappropriately and showing too much skin would bring her unwanted attention. Inwardly she scoffed.

Like her having brown skin in Japan didn't already bring her enough attention as it was.

The small figure wearing a school uniform that was currently standing in her doorway brought a smile to her face instantly.

"Morning Jaina."

"Morning Asami. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to my room this morning?" she asked sarcastically.

A gloating smile appeared on her sister's face. "You forgot to set your alarm again, so I took the liberty of doing it for you."

"And how exactly did you know I didn't set my alarm in the first place."

"Oh please. I've been living with you for three years now. I can count on my hand the actual times you set your alarm. So you can just say I had a gut feeling."

"Uh huh." Jaina said.

"I was being a good sister. It's one of my many good qualities." Asami responded, pushing the glasses further up her face, smiling like a cheshire cat.

"Are you?"

"Aren't I always?"

Jaina did one last appraisal over her appearance, then turned and walked out the door with the younger girl right on her heels. "Get off the gas Asami. What do you want this time?"

"Nothing. I just want you to thank me." she shrugged.

Jaina gave her a look as they walked down the stairs.

"Or...I was thinking that maybe you could thank me by getting me that new console I wanted."

"Absolutely not. You only want me to get it so you can go over to Midori's house and play that violent zombie game that just got released. I'm not stupid. Mom and dad would kill me if they find out. They'll know I bought it for you."

"See that's the thing! They won't find out - not unless you tell them. And I know you wouldn't do that."

"What if her mother walks in? I know she's not allowed to play it either."

"We'll have the door locked."

"Nope. Not risking it."

"Jaina please?"

"No. Did you forget how tight we are on money right now? You know every cent we have is going towards dad's treatment. Nothing else. We just can't afford it."

Asami's face immediately fell. "Yeah I know but… I just thought."

Jaina sighed. "Look things are hard for us right now. But it'll get better. We just have to have faith that he'll get better. Until then, we just have to be patient."

Asami looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding in understanding. "Okay."

Jaina placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look. I'll see if I can save up some change to make something happen. There's no telling how long it's going to take but I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you just better keep up those grades and don't get caught. Deal?"

An excited smile touched the younger's face at her words. "Deal."

"Alright then. Now come on, mom's waiting for us."

The pair made their way into the kitchen, sitting in chairs as the older woman wearing a maroon apron carefully sat dishes into the table.

"Good morning Jaina, Asami."

"Morning mom." The two replied in unison, the mood cheerful and pleasant. The family definitely needed it at a time like wasn't any room for any sadness. Not while nagging worry threaten to overtaken them everyday. Kumiko Kaneshiro was a naturally strong willed woman but their mother had been prone to emotional swings here and there. The two siblings had made sure to keep on a happy disposition around her, if only to keep her from being distressed about their sick father.

It was the least they could do.

Only when Kumiko took her own seat at the table, did they all begin to eat quietly. That is until Asami finally gave into her talkative nature and commenced to chit-chatting.

* * *

While Asami set off for school, her and Kumiko communed to Okinawa Chubu Central Hospital to see their father by train.

Jania stared out the window, as she observed the passing buildings and cars whizzed by like small streaks registering in her field of vision. Her mother was seated next to her, lap occupied by at least three homemade dishes wrapped in a bag. The sight wasn't unusual. She often brought food from home to give to her husband since he utterly hated the hospital food they served him.

After she paid him a short visit, she had to go open and work in the shop for the next seven hours since they closed early Friday evenings. It was something they'd starting doing when he first got sick. He couldn't run the shop like he used to so naturally Jaina had to take a break from her studies and step in. Sometimes even Asami helped. As a family they were still struggling to make ends meet as it was. She thought about getting a second job, there was no way she'd let her mother go to work in this economy.

The family was slowly being drained of money and there were really weren't that many customers since her father's illness. Honestly, she had no idea what the future had in store for them regarding monetary issues. The only thing she could was pray about it and hold out hope for a miracle.

Glancing around the train, the young woman noticed more than a few eyes staring back at her. Sometimes in quiet curiosity and sometimes in complete and utter disdain. It was a normality that she regularly experienced every public place she went and it was something she had to teach herself not to be affected by. It would be the first or it wouldn't be the last time it happened.

The train stopped abruptly, signifying they'd reached their destination. The pair then mindfully made their way through the aisle and off the train.

While her mother was busy making friendly conversation with some woman, Jaina watched as a woman with baby stroller greeted a man with a kiss after he got off the train. Clearly he was her husband and the baby was their child. Oddly enough another woman carrying a second baby in a sling walked over to give that same man a kiss.

Jania froze in disbelief at what she was seeing. Did he just kiss another woman in front of his wife? If men don't have anything, they had the audacity. And to top it off, she could have sworn she heard the other woman call him 'husband'.

_If he was her husband, then who was the other woman with the baby in the stroller?_

Just what was she seeing right now. Jania silently contemplated as she watched the three walk away happily.

"Is something the matter?" Kumiko asked, seeing the younger's confused expression.

"Nothing. I just saw the...strangest thing."

Kumiko followed her gaze to the disappearing family heading out of the train stop. "Polygamous marriages have been legal here for quite some time. A law was passed. You ought to pay more attention to the news sometime."

"Polygamous marriages are legal here? That's really...bizarre. Why would anyone want to share their spouse with another person?" Jaina questioned

"You should know that love knows no bounds. No matter the person, no matter the circumstance. For some, it is easy to comprehend...for others, it is not." Kumiko explained in that soft tone of voice as she walked away.

Jaina gave the couple another glance before following behind the older woman.

* * *

_God she hated hospitals._

That overwhelming sterile, antiseptic like air filled the entire place heavily, something Jaina had always often associated with death. The whole environment felt impersonal, cold, and very amorphous. To her hospitals were intended for people who had near-death trauma or needed intense critical care. They were not however, aimed to be places were people go to 'live better' or "not die'. And to top it off, a person's care could really only be determined by how many money their treatment could pay for. In other words, if you were broke, you'd likely die.

"Hey dad. How are are you feeling? Jaina asked the man currently resting in the hospital bed.

"Tired. Cold. Hungry. All the things I hate in one. Although my beautiful wife and daughter brought me home cooked meals so I guess that makes everything alright." Touma Kaneshiro replied, tone light and full of mirth. As usual he kept up his high spirits. To see him without a smile was essentially unheard of. His kind hearted nature often drew people to him, like a moth to a flame.

Kumiko offered a warm smile to her husband. "It's tempura. Your favorite. I made it just the way you like."

"There'll never be a day where I won't enjoy your cooking." He said.

"I've lately I've been thinking of trying out some new recipes. I know you all must get tired of the same meals over and over."

"Not me. I think they're pretty good." Jaina replied.

"I must learn new recipes, there will come a time where I will have to teach you and Asami how to cook for your families."

The statement made Jaina's cheeks color. _Her cooking for a family? A family of her very own. _It was awfully unusual to think that within the next five or ten years she could very well have children and a husband to care for. _Whew chile. The responsibilities._

"I presume Asami went to school?"

"Of course dear." Kumiko answered, handing him a prepared bento box. Jaina stood watching as the two exchanged and fell deep into conversation. Their eyes shining with affection for one another. They loved spending time with each other; this time they had spent separated was definite weighing heavy on their hearts.

Unsurprisingly, they did not talk about anything regarding the shop or his treatment. She knew there would be not talk of any problems around her. They usually waited until she left to discuss such matters. Later on, her mother would explain it all to her. They were not doing it out of any underhandedness but they simply didn't want her to worry. She understood that so she didn't really have problem with it.

This continued for about thirty minutes before she announced she was leaving to work. She waved them goodbye and rushed out of the hospital. If she hurried she could catch another train back to the eastern part of town.

* * *

"Thank you! Come again." she said in a courteous manner as another patron left the store.

It was nearing one thirty in the afternoon, she was a bit surprised at the number of people coming in today. She had counted about forty-ish people since this morning and it definitely made her happy. This was the first time in a long time they had that many customers.

Leaning on her hand, she watched as people passed by through the large storefront window. The wall clock was just ticking away with every second. Only about three more hours then it was closing time. Procuring a damp rag, the woman began diligently wiping the counter of any unwanted residue. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a small black wallet near the register. That person who left must've accidentally forgot it.

Grabbing it, she quickly ran out of the store in the direction she saw them heading towards. Luckily she spotted them before they could get to far and returned it.

"Oh thank you young lady." said the old man, giving her a relieved smile. "It would have been quite troublesome for an old man my age to lose something so important."

" Oh you're welcome." she nodded. "It was the least I could do. Have a nice day."

Jaina waved the man goodbye and began sprinting back to the shop. Dad would have a heart attack if he found out she left the register unattended. Rounding the corner, she almost collided with another body. Luckily she managed to catch herself in time, instantly belting out an apology.

"Oh… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to….

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat as she recognized this familiar face.

This woman. She'd seen her before. Many times before. Sometimes the woman would order and come pick up a large pan of pastries. Always smiling sweetly at Jaina before leaving.

The woman had cropped pink hair with fair skin and jade eyes, wearing a modest, pretty dress. She was by all accounts extremely beautiful. And that hair. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone with dyed hair that color in the country before.

"You. You're that woman from that shop down the street aren't you?" She asked.

"Sakura." A deep, suave voice husked into the open air. The voice was clearly addressing the pink-haired woman.

Jaina's eyes averted to a tall dark-haired man with striking onyx eyes approaching the two with a calm, sophisticated gait.

Her heart felt like it had plummeted into down to her feet, nearly making her clutch at the fabric of her cardigan. When he finally came up to stand next to the other woman, Jaina could tell that he easily stood about 6 feet tall, easily towering over both women. His form dressed in nice masculine clothes that were weather appropriate. He kinda looked like could've been appeared in Twilight as a vampire and would've fit right in. Although she absolutely hated the cringe-worthy series. That was the type of vibe he gave off.

His handsome, oval shaped face was visible behind silky dark bangs on either side of his face, elegant nose and prominent lips that turned up in a smirk when she continued staring at them. Jaina didn't even realize that she was neck deep into a reverie as they lips began moving and she didn't hear a single word coming out of them. Technically, she could still hear, the sounds just sounded like they were coming from underwater.

Blinking impulsively, her focus was quick to realign itself and ground her subconscious back into reality. She did not wanna make a fool of herself in front of these two people.

"Pardon?"

The man chuckled at her still spaced out expression. "I said, we were just on our way to your shop before we ran into you."

"Oh. Well I'm on my way back there now. I just had to return something. You can follow me if you'd like."

"Certainly."

Jaina quietly led that pair back to the store with a prudence she didn't know she was capable of. Without being asked, two took a seat in the chair at the front counter.

"Would you like something?"

"Sure. We'll have two espressos please."

Jaina nodded in confirmation. "Two espressos coming right up."

"Well, might I ask your name." The man asked as she diligently prepared their orders behind the counter.

With her back turned she answered. "It's Jaina. Jaina Stratton."

"Hmm. I like it."

Jaina placed their warm beverages in front of them carefully. "There you are."

Well Ms. Stratton. My name is Sasuke and this", He said gesturing to the woman seated next to him...is Sakura. And while I'm not a very big fan of any sweets. My family and I happen to enjoy your pasties very much."

"Thank you. We're glad that you like them."

"We?" He asked as he took a sip.

"We" Jaina said, tilting her head in self-assured fashion. "Meaning me and my family."

"I haven't seen the old man for quite some time. Has he gone in retirement yet?"

"No. Nothing like that. I'm running the shop for now."

"Any particular reason that is?"

"Nope." She answered, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner. While it wasn't unusual to make small talk with customers. This guy was a complete stranger that didn't need to know any of her family's personal issues. She didn't even know why he felt the need to pry in the first place. The woman could not just go pouring out her heart and telling the family's secrets to random people who would sit and listen to them. It wasn't anyone else's business, case and point.

The man's eyes narrowed before humming deeply. "You're lying. But you're not a very good liar."

Jaina's eyes immediately drew down. "And just what do you know about me?"

"Enough."

_Okayyyyyy. This guy was starting to give her major creep vibes. Like off the roof stalker creep vibes._

The bastard was a smooth talker; eloquent and charming. Could probably charm the pants of anyone he so choosed, well she was not just anyone. Her eyes certainly didn't miss the way his gaze lingered on her breasts. But he was courteous and polite, so that earned him some brownie points.

Glancing over at his companion, she was completely content with staying quiet and paying extra attention to the espresso she had yet to touch. Evidently, she didn't seem too bothered by anything happening around her. Another problem.

"So do you come around here often?" She asked. It was a stupid question but it changed the subject.

"Sometimes. When I want to enjoy well-brewed coffee."

"I take it, you're a regular here?"

Sasuke dropped his smile a smidgen before smoothly replying with. "Going on three years now."

_Hmm. That was strange. How hadn't she ever noticed him in the establishment before. _

"I look forward to continuing bringing my service here."

Her brows drew down at that and she looked away sadly. "It might not be open for that much longer." _Damn. She hadn't meant to say that aloud._

"Oh? And why do you say that?" Head tiling in curiosity.

Shaking her head in a disregarding fashion she replied, "It's nothing. Just forget I said that."

"Is the shop in danger of closing?"

Jaina didn't answer him. And it was that continued silence that confirmed his query.

"I thought so."

"You don't know anything."

"I know the old man hasn't stepped foot in here for months. Which leads me to believe he either can't move like he used to or that he's come down with an illness."

Jaina tensed at his words, eyes widening at the spot on assumption. She didn't physically falter but her mind was definitely racing. This guy was perceptive.

"It's nobody else's business what goes on concerning this status of this shop."

"True. But what if I can offer a solution?"

Jaina perused his smirking face with narrowed hazel eyes. "A solution like what?"

"Just a moment." He said, sliding off the chair and waving a hand over this shoulder. "I'll be right back. Sakura please keep her company."

As she watched him walk out the door, she turned her attention back to the pink haired woman. "Don't take this they wrong way but...your boyfriend's weird."

Sakura leaned her face on her hand, while using a spoon to stir the espresso, proudly displaying a shining diamond ring with a knowing smirk.

"Actually. He's not my boyfriend - he's my husband." Her tone sounding snide and gloating. As if to purposely make Jaina jealous. Little did she know, just how much the other woman could care less. Jaina had never competed with any woman other the attention of a man, as male attention was not and would never be the center of her life.

"Well that's definitely unexpected. He certainly doesn't seem like the type to get married. Least of all to someone like you."

"Well then…you should know that you've been chosen to become his third."

A brow raised at the statement. "Third? Third what?"

"His third wife of course."

Jaina didn't show any emotion on her face that indicated she was remotely bothered by the words. Now she was not a person who judged over people but...obviously these people were fruit loops. Nuts. Batshit crazy. Basically things she did not feel like entertaining so close to closing time. Chosen? She could not be chosen to be anything without her knowledge or consent. _What was this 'The Bachelor'? _Plus, she was twenty-one years old, there was no way on God's green earth that she would be caught dead in a wedding dress at twenty-one. Not only that but she couldn't get married anytime soon anyway, she had other shit to do. Lots of other shit. Shit that was gonna get done no matter what life threw at her.

Instead of responding to the woman's statement, Jaina merely ignored it altogether. "Look do you want refill on your coffee?"

The door chimed signaling the return of her husband and…yet ANOTHER WOMAN?

Sasuke had returned carrying a bag filled with something she could not identify from where she was standing. Whereas wrapped around his opposite arm was a platinum blonde woman with blue eyes, wearing a tight blouse exposing a good portion of her breasts and a skirt so short that it barely covered her upper thighs. It odd. Him walking in with another woman on his arm while his wife was right there. The woman looked like the type to bring all of the attention to herself in whatever setting she was currently in. What a scumbag.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting." He cultured voice remarked.

Jaina's eyes widened as she back and forth between Sasuke and his new companion. She was starting to feel really uneasy now, things were escalating in a manner that she didn't have any control over. "Um... what's going on?"

The amused look returns to his eyes again as he says, "Ms. Stratton, these are my lovely wives. Ino and Sakura."

"So...this is the one?" The blonde woman questioned, eyes scanning up and down her form with barely concealed dissatisfaction. "I don't know what it is about her, but I know if we should trust her. I mean that's tons of money we're giving to her!"

Sasuke acknowledged the woman with a neutral look, but his smile deepened in a unreadable look. "Nonsense. We can fully trust Ms. Stratton with this money."

_Wait, did he say money?_

Before Jaina could question anything, the bag was suddenly thrown on the counter revealing the stacks of money hidden in the bag.

"I'd like to compensate you for your time, wonderful coffee and baked goods." Sasuke spoke in an even tone.

Ino's lips curled up in incisive anger and her expression furious, smacking a manicured hand on the counter startling Jaina for a brief second. "No! I can't let this happen! Sasuke-kun I can't let you just give our money to this shop girl! It's not like she deserves it. Just look at her hair in those stupid buns!"

"You have to respect his decision Ino." Sakura calmly stated.

"You shut up! Don't you see he's making a mistake? Do you know how many Gucci handbags I could buy with this money? That girl is definitely not worth ten million dollars."

"Jaina is absolutely worth ten million." The man pointed out. "Have I ever made a decision without proper thinking involved?" He inquired to Ino.

Ino looked up at him in shock. "I- no. I guess not." She leaned up and away from the counter, folding her arms tenaciously with a pout.

Jaina's jaw dropped in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, what's going on? How much money did you say this was?"

"Ten million." He repeating the amount as if it was nothing.

"T- Ten million!?" She clamored in shock. "This can't be your form of payment. A cup of coffee only cost a dollar and twelve cents even!"

"You misunderstand. This isn't just for the coffee. It should help with any problem your family currently faces financially. This is enough right?" He asked nonchalantly. It was as if he wasn't just giving away millions of dollars.

Leaning closer to the money, she ran her hands over the green stacks. "This is more than enough." She smiled in delight. All of this money could go towards her father's treatment and any repairs the shop needed. And she could buy that stupid game for Asami. For a good samaritan to just offer up ten million dollars like this was nothing short of a miracle. This was what she'd been praying for!

_This guy had to be an absolute angel send down from heaven!_

"Are you seriously about to hand all this money to me?" Jaina asked incredulously, looking into onyx eyes for clear substantiation.

"You can have the money - If…"

"If what?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed under dark, thick lashes. "If you become my wife."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so tell me if you like it in the reviews. This could either be really good or horrible, but I'd love to get a second opinion on it. **


	2. Consideration

**Chapter 2: Consideration**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another chapter and I've gotta say, I was really surprised by all the positive feedback I got from this story. I was more than a little worried about how it would be received and whether people would be able to understand the concept behind it. I also wanna give a special thanks to Toshi9 for their heartwarming encouragement involving the story. It's because of them I felt optimistic enough to put this new chapter out early. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jaina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, stiff neck almost snapped out of place, with the quickness she used to meet Sasuke's even gaze. She was absolutely a bit shocked at his words, it was not something inconsequential he was asking but something that was undeniably paramount. She took a minute to process his words before offering a response.

"Excuse me. I know I'm a little tired and I don't have the best hearing but, it sounded like you just asked me to marry you." she said laughing breathlessly.

"I did." His deep timbre confirmed, an attractive smirk painted firmly on his lips.

A brief moment passed before Jaina released the laughter she'd been holding up until that point, eyes flicking back and forth between the three of them, pressing a hand across her stomach in a desperate effort to caught her breath. "And just why would I be open to marry you?"

Although she was nearly falling over laughing with mirth, she paid close attention to the trio's differing expressions. Sasuke's expression remained neutral and somewhat serious. Sakura had turned away, obviously attempting to focus her attention elsewhere. No doubt uncomfortable with what was present transpiring in front of her. While Ino rolled her blue hues, crossing her arms in an impatient fashion. Only when no one else reciprocated the laugh, she realized that he was being totally serious. The smile slowly left her face, and she unconsciously shifted on her feet.

Jaina's entire form had tensed up, her skin prickling with an unknown emotion. Her brain began short circuiting, mouth struggling to find the right words. "Wha- what is...why are you-"

Shrewd onyx eyes were still watching her with an indistinguishable intensity; patiently awaiting her answer.

"You can't possibly be serious...this a joke right?" The silence only continued to reign supreme within the occupied space and her eyes widened.

_No. No fucking way. There was no one in their right mind could be so straightforward about a marriage proposal when they were already married twice over. _

This was the wildest, awkwardest situation she'd ever find herself in. And considering she was a black woman living in Japan, that was certainly saying something.

"Wait - wait a minute. How are you going to marry me and you've known me all of fifteen minutes? Doesn't that seem a slight bit absurd?"

For the first time, Sasuke flashed her a set of pristine white teeth, the once uplifting confidence from him now seeming utterly rapacious in a matter of seconds. "No not at all. I've felt some inkling of affection for you for quite some time now Jaina. It's only right that I express such sentiment through marriage proposition?"

Jaina stood motionless behind the counter, irrational brain working overtime to make some sense of this whole ordeal. Pressing a hand to her head, in a miniscule effort to prevent a headache. "Let me get this straight, you came here to offer me money as a bribe, knowing my family's financial issues - all in an intricate plot to get me to marry you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No plot. The circumstances are completely unpremeditated. You want money. I want your hand in marriage. It seems like an easy arrangement, practically a win-win situation for all parties involved. Wouldn't you agree?"

For the first time in a long time, Jaina's temper flared up immediately. "Hell no! I'm not about to you marry for some money! I don't care if its ten million dollars or 100 million. You're already legally bound to two other people, why do you need a third!?"

The Uchiha contemplated her words carefully. "There isn't a definite reason. I just do." He shrugged, despite her wariness he appeared amused at her behavior. He watched her face clear itself of any emotion. Before long, they'd found themselves locked in a staring contest.

"You don't know why having isn't having two wives enough?" She asked.

As expected he answered with a simple no.

Jaina shook her head in poignant disbelief. "So you mean to tell me, that you're content being a family that has only one husband and multiple wives? The woman asked, directing the question to the trio.

"That's correct." Sakura affirmed.

Jaina grimaced. "Seriously? Is this seriously a thing in Japan?" Inwardly answering her own question when she thought back to the weird family she saw after getting off the train earlier.

"Duh." Ino chimed in, not one to be left out of a conversation. "The law was passed years ago. You act as if you don't know anything about it."

She looked away in contemplation. "Well technically I didn't before today. I don't really watch or pay much attention to the news related to these kind of topics." Honestly, she had a hard time believing a law like that was even considered here. Polygamy in the United States was often associated with cult-like behavior; having been raised there it was difficult for her not to make that same connection. She hated that it made her seem so close-minded.

Ino gave her a look, lips turned up into a sneer. "So you don't watch the news and you don't know how to pick a decent hairstyle. What exactly do you know girl?"

Jaina's brows drew down at her contemptuous tone. "I know I don't want to have any part of your ridiculous marriage." Meaning the words more seriously than they sounded. "And I'm a woman, not a girl - get it right."

Still Sasuke's guarded expression did not change. "I understand your apprehension, but there's nothing to worry about. I promise to love you and give you everything your heart desires and _more_." He explained with a small upturn of his lips.

Cinnamon eyes narrowed. "The hell you will. All of this including the timing is just too suspicious for me. You come in, find out my family's plight and offer me bundles of money in exchange for marriage. I don't trust it. Where do you even get money like this? My family's debt is not going to be paid with dirty money."

Maybe she was overreacting a bit with the baseless assumptions and being more than a little brazen about the money. Most people with common sense would take take the money and accept without a single thought as to where the funds came from. But again. She was not like most people. She was under no obligation to accept any handouts from anyone under any circumstance. Sure, it sounded selfish and foolhardy but she just couldn't give a damn. She could not play into his hands and give him what he wanted.

The blonde quickly stepped forward in her husband's defense. "As if! Do you know you even who my husband is? You're speaking to the esteemed Sasuke Uchiha." Ino gloated with immense satisfaction, eyes staring up at the man with pure adoration.

Completely deadpanned, Jania plainly asked,"Who?" while her face portrayed little to no emotion at the name.

Ino blustering face dropped straight away at the query, giving the woman a slightly confused but mostly shocked look. Wide eyes tracing over brown skin of the woman's face, small button nose, and plump lips that were currently set in a deep frown. Her striking brown eyes were full of confusion, confusion that proved she really had no idea who the man standing before her was. "Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan. One of Japan's most distinguished and richest families. Surely you know of them?"

Jaina's mouth had stretched in a thin line, a clear indication of nonchalance. "Never heard of them."

Gasping loudly, the woman's face showed she was obviously offended at her words. "I can't believe we have to give our money away to this girl!" Ino cried.

"No, you don't have to give me anything because I'm not going to be anybody's wife. Y'all are just preaching to the choir when it comes to me. I have to respect, trust, and value your opinion for me to even budge on my point of view. And between the three of you, I'd say none of you have that." Jaina retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

Sakura gaze flashed back to hers in an instant, narrowing green eyes at Jaina in an unmistakable show of ire but quickly disguised it behind a small smirk. "With an attitude like that you're sure to remain husbandless. You rejecting this offer might take away your only chance at being marrying in this lifetime."

The boldness. The fucking boldness of these women. They were beyond rude and disrespectful and Jaina's temper had her just about ready to leap over the counter and fight all of them. All the while their dick of a husband just stood their observing the interactions. If they thought that she was going to sit back and allow them to talk reckless to her while she was on the job then they were dead fucking wrong.

"You say that with so pride like your oh so satisfied husband didn't just propose marriage to me." Hazel eyes drilling into green, making the pinkette frown. "You should watch what you say. The very same words you condemn others lives with could end up ruining yours. Might wanna take that into account."

"This coming from the girl who openly bashes another woman's husband." Sakura uttered.

"Your husband just asked me to marry him right in front of you. I'd be more concerned about that than anything else."

"And I'd be more concerned about my family going bankrupt and needing money to keep their business afloat. He's offering you a lifetime opportunity and a chance to help your family. You should be jumping at this opportunity."

_A lifetime opportunity from a perverted womanizer with not one but two other wives. Sounds like the perfect predicament a person would love to be in_.

"Listen, Uno is it? Being mean and egotistical is not a personality trait. It doesn't make you better than anyone and it definitely doesn't do anything but stroke the superiority complex you've got going. In fact, the only thing it does is make you look like a walking bag of insecurities."

The golden-haired woman was taken aback at her words.

Sasuke chuckled under his breath. You'd have to be a tough, strong willed person to handle Ino's petty insults and jabs and return some with equal fierceness. While his blonde wife was known to be bold, outspoken, and prideful - very few people were able to take her verbal abuse at face value without feeling vulnerable afterwards. It appeared that Ino had finally met her match. Her personality is what attracted him to her the most. It was evident that this woman was a force to be reckoned with and a perfect candidate to become his third wife.

"And you!" She said pointing to the pinkette. " You clearly have no sense of self outside of denigrating others. Learn to shut up sometimes. And don't ever question my devotion to my family." she added with a sneer.

At this Sakura's nostrils flared out in rage as she stood up from her chair. Presumably to engage Jaina in a verbal argument until Sasuke wordlessly lifted arm out in front of her, stopping the action before it could fully take place. Jaina inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want to have to knock his wife into next week.

"That's enough. Sakura, Ino. We did not come here to fight with Ms. Stratton."

Normally, Jaina didn't like having to talk to people that way but she felt she'd been pushed into a corner. The woman would have thought the interaction would have played out in a much more humble manner than it was playing out at the present. She knew what he expected. He expected her to just take the bait (the money), and accept his offer with no questions asked, there was no conclusive doubt about it. And she refused to give him what he wanted, even if her family really needed the money. Unknowingly, making her decision out of pride and selflessness.

As much as she hated to admit it, his condescending pink-haired wife was right to some degree. Kaneshiro Family desperately needed money and their time was winding down fast. There was only one thing keeping her from accepting his offer and that was her pride. Pride was a character flaw she fiercely tried to work on for nearly most of her life. And the fact that she knew he'd smugly come in here fully expecting her to just go along with his proposal truly pissed her off. To put it on a different spectrum, it was as if he knew that she wouldn't have any other choice in the matter if she wanted to do right by her family.

In her eyes, it was like preying on a person's weakness and giving them an ultimatum. Salvation or demise. No one had to right to sit back and play God when it came to her life. And that was another thing, if she married this man her freedom to do as she pleased would be reduced. Never free enough to explore or make certain decisions on her own without his approval. Jaina would never allow that to happen to her. Not if she could help it.

Jaina turned her full attention back to the man in question, his handsome face set in determination. "Look, I can't marry you. I understand that you're trying to help me but this is weird and exploitative. Your wives don't like the idea of me joining your family and I'm not particularly fond of it either. Maybe if the circumstance were different...I'd consider it but...as of now I can't."

Surprisingly, he didn't seem deterred by her response, calmly answering with. "I respect your decision."

Jaina pushed all the money back across the counter. "You can take this back. I don't need it." _What a great big lie that was. _

"Now that's the first time you've actually said anything important today." Ino muttered arrogantly.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. There was no anger like _someone intentionally pissing you off _anger but these people had hit a different type of nerve.

Jaina's eyes snapped in her direction, gaze furiously trying to flay her on the spot. And to think she was trying to be modest after every horrible thing they'd said to her. To think she was willing let everything slide and give them the benefit of doubt of not being complete jagoffs. She didn't like to be a bitch, however, she did like for people to know that that bitch in her was still alive, well, and able.

Right now, any kindness or reasoning had been thrown out the window. At this point, there weren't any more fucks to be given. "The answer you so desperately wanted is no, Mr. Prince of Darkness. So why don't you take uno deck and princess bubblegum and get the hell out of my shop."

"How rude!" Ino cried, placing a manicured hand over her chest.

"Oh was I being too harsh?" Jaina sarcastically asked, placing a hand over her chest copying the woman's actions and feigning over exaggerated shock. "Let me try again. Please get the hell out of my shop." She smiled sweetly.

While Ino gave a 'hmph' turning her nose up in the air making her way towards the door, unsurprisingly Sakura was all too eager to follow behind her, giving Jaina a blistering look of loathing on the way out. The door closed but Sasuke still stood staring at her from across the counter, unfazed by the way she was nearly shooting daggers at him from her eyes.

"We'll be seeing one another again pretty soon. You know that don't you?"

"I seriously doubt it." She said.

"I didn't take someone like you to be so stubborn." He said, his eyes portraying amusement.

"Yeah...I bet you didn't." Her expression guarded.

A deep laugh echoed through the space, startling Jaina for a brief second. "I can't wait for us to become more..._acquainted _with each other. I have so many things in store for you." He commented, tone dark and teasing. It made heat shoot up her neck and a shiver rush through her body. She knew exactly what he was insinuating and honestly it astounded her that he would say such a thing.

She was quick to come up with a smart rebuttal. "It's a good thing that'll never happen then."

His inky black gaze narrowed and his dark baritone had dropped even lower. "How can you be so sure?"

That look. That fucking look. If there was a word to describe it, it would be bone-chilling. The likes of which scared her and in some deep part of her mind excited her. The woman's heart started hammering in her chest, and she was seemingly at a loss for words for the second time today. If his objective was to unnerve her, then he'd accomplished his goal twice over. He appeared to take notice since his lips tugged upward in a barely there smile. This would be the perfect time to badmouth him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Maybe she would close the shop a little earlier today.

* * *

"And then he did this - unexplainable thing where he looked at me like he was peering into my very soul and I couldn't form a single sentence. Hana I swear... it wasn't like anything I've ever felt before. Then he just left."

Jaina had spent the past hour and a half erratically laying out every single detail of what had transpired in the shop hours earlier to her two friends as they all sat in Hana's living room. After repeated failed attempts to get her to relax and settle down they'd decided it would be in their best interests to just let her rant. They knew she'd eventually burn herself out whenever her anxiety started acting up. Unfortunately, this was one of those times.

Tadashi said nothing as he quietly listened to Jaina's ongoing spiel, sipping leisurely from his cup. His eyes met Hana's comical expression and he had to quickly avert his gaze some else to keep from laughing. He was used to such humorous behavior from both, as they'd all met five years ago in the states and became good college friends. There was never dull moment they were around.

Sighing loudly from her place curled up on the couch, Hana sat her cup down on the table. "Jaina, honey, sweetheart. Don't you think you're looking into this too deep? I mean it's not as bad as you think it is."

Jaina rolled her eyes. She hated when people didn't take her serious when she was expressing her feelings. "Maybe not to you… but to me it is."

"Okay, so what I got from this is that a guy came in the shop and offered you a large sum of money and in exchange he wanted you to marry him. Butttttt, he's in a polygamous marriage with two other wives that seemingly hate you. This this right?"

"Ughhhh, yes." Jaina grumbled from her placed on the floor with a pillow over her face, having resisted the urge to smother herself with it. "And stop saying it like its nothing, when it's clearly something."

Cringing Hana simply shrugged and said "Is it though?"

"Hana don't get beat up your own house."

"Well then...so much for trying to calm your nerves." Hana stated throwing her hands up in surrender.

Jaina pulled the pillow from her face. "You're not calming anything you're being a dick." Turning in his direction Jaina asked Tadashi for his opinion on the matter. She knew he would honest and not holding anything back. "Please tell me I'm not overreacting. Just tell me I have a plausible reason to justify how I feel right now."

Internally, Tadashi cursed mostly because he'd held out hope he wouldn't have to get involved in the conversation topic but alas - it wouldn't be so.

With both pair of inquisitive eyes watching him expectantly, he passively took another sip before speaking, weighing his words carefully. "As a person who isn't really familiar with the new law or the concept of polygamy itself, I'd say you're justified to some extent in your response."

At this, Jaina shot up from the floor, pointing a sharp finger at Hana, she gave a breathless laugh. "HA!"

"But…" He continued. "as I person who is familiar with the law, like myself, it could also be said that you're a bit biased with your thinking involving the concept."

Hearing this, Jaina's "What do you mean?"

"You may be thinking that way of life is highly misogynistic or slightly patriarchal in a sense. A man having many wives or a woman having many husbands so to speak. Honestly, it's just like any other marriage. But people are complicated, the world is complicated and constantly changing as time goes by. Because of this people have created, lived, and accepted many different kinds of lifestyles that best suited them. Polygamy may not be for you because of your moral standpoint or personal views but it is socially accepted here in Japan as there are benefits."

"Benefits? From a lifestyle like that? Name some."

Tadashi's brows furrowed in thought. "Well for one, it provides a better support system with families joining together. It gives a person freedom of choice, to explore and do the things that make them happy. And lastly, it provides great financial stability. I've heard tell of polygamous families receiving a generous stipend from the government as a stipulation for the law being passed. Not only that but they just have better chances at being financially secure, with multiple sources of income."

Jaina quietly took in all of this viable information, faltering slightly when she realized that she might have made a major lap in judgement.

Hana scooted closer towards the edge of the couch. "Well, Jaina if your family really needs the money then what would be so bad about considering it? I mean really, like which is worse - being in a marriage with three other people or living on the streets in poverty?"

Jaina met her eyes in deep consideration, mouth twisting into a unsure frown. Even though they both knew which was worse than the other.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Hana shared some words of wisdom on Jaina. "Sometimes in life can be really, really unfair. It throws these obstacles at us in an effort to test our character, like a well-organized game. Based on the decisions you make it can determine whether you win or lose the game. There will be times where we have to do things we are not at all comfortable with for the greater good. We all have to sacrifice something. I've been through it, Tadashi's been through it. It's all a part of life." she explained.

"We can't tell you how to feel. We can't make you choose a smart decision in this case because its based on what you want to do. All we can do is be there for you."

Glancing up, Jaina them gave a smile in thanks for their support. This didn't last long since her gaze lowered as her mind began racing.

The bank was sending letters of notice more frequently and her mother was growing more restless by the day. If they did not get a large sum of money soon to pay off their debt, they would be in serious trouble. She wondered how they'd feel if they knew that she'd been presented with a way to obtain the funds but refused out of pride and mistrust of the people offering it. An ache in her chest made her feel awful when she thought about their reaction. Would they understand her or be angry and disown her? Maybe they would be able sympathize with her reluctance, it wasn't like the three of them had asked for something diminutive - they wanted a lifetime commitment from her. With her being so young, she wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted to get married at all.

God, what would she do?

* * *

Onyx orbs roved over the semi nude feminine form grinding on his clothed lap, calloused palms sliding up and down the creamy skin. He deliberately brushed a thumb over a pert nipple and a breathless moan reached his ears immediately. His hands were moving but he wasn't really paying attention to anything he was doing at the moment. Soft ruby stained lips were kissing and licking sensuously at his neck, fingers gliding softly over his chest, mewing softly at his calloused touches. It would only a matter of time before his skilled fingers ended up inside her snug core. Or preferably something _much_ bigger.

A question slipped through his oblivious ardor. "Are you still thinking of her?" She whispered lowly. The man didn't answer the question he was asked, not even looking up in acknowledgement. Naturally, it worried her.

He seemed distracted, mind everywhere but the present where she decided he should be. Aggressively taking his face in both hands, she forced his face to focus on her, demanding his attention to remain entirely on her. Dark eyes were clouded and burning into smoldering blue with unveiled lust. "Forget about her. Don't think about anything else, just focus on me." she purred seductively. She ran a wet tongue over his moist lips, tracing over the outline before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. Fingers slipped into his hair and tugged at the silky strands, as she continued frantically grinding against his aroused lap.

He should've known this would happen, Ino was always inexplicably greedy whenever they engaged in any sexual contact. They could have sex for hours on end and she would still want more. She was insatiable and he had no problem giving her what she craved.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You're worried about my attention being elsewhere…" He asked against her mouth. "I'll make sure you won't be able to focus on anything except me tonight." Her cheeks heated at his sinful words, she loved it went he talked to her like that. That dark tone did nothing but make her soaking wet. Their lips met in a soft wet kiss, tongues tangling together messily mixing their saliva.

Sliding a hand down to rub the bulge through his pants, before fingers commenced to wrestling to open his fly. Ino began trailing kisses down his neck, and stomach, watching him beneath thick eyelashes. Pulling the hard flesh from his prison, she gave its silt a lick before full engulfing the entire head her mouth. Ino's head began an eager pace of bobbing obscenely as his fingers guided her efforts.

Leaning back onto the bed, Sasuke's thoughts lingered on a certain woman, a woman would desperately needed him contrary to what she thought. The Uchiha wasn't too worried though, it was only a matter of time before she changed her mind and seeked him out. At this point, the only thing it could do was be patient. He was a firm believer in all good things came to those who wait.

And for her, he was always willing.

* * *

Jaina lay in bed staring up distractedly at the ceiling. She couldn't even remember when or how she got home. This was one of the first times she was truly at a loss of what to do. It had never been so hard to make a decision on something of this magnitude. Normally, her brain would have worked overtime to come up with a reasonable solution and have a backup plan if anything went wrong. But she could understand it. This wasn't an easy matter to have a valid answer for.

_Some shit like this would happen to her of all people._ Only she could've ended up in a predicament such as this.

Jaina knew what her options were and she did not want to be the reason why everything fell apart. The Kaneshiro's had kindly opened their home to her and shower her in nothing but love and support. She had lived in poverty before and it was hell personified. It was something she had vowed to never to be in such a state ever again. Most of all, she worried about her younger sister. Asami was only ten years old, her world revolved around her family, friends, school, and video games. She was not yet exposed to all the world have to offer. There was no way in hell she'd let this family crumble into nothing. She owned this to Asami.

Can she really become a third wife in a polygamous marriage? Did she really want to spend the rest of her life living like that?

There was really only one answer...she had to say _I do _even if it killed her to do so.


	3. Hopes Up

**Chapter 3: Hopes Up **

**A/N: Another early update! It seems I'm on a roll. And just a heads up, I haven't forgotten about '**_**I Like the Thrill' **_**and I'm working its the next chapter. I'll probably get it out sometime next month. I got writer's block working on it and it carried over for the past few weeks longer than I thought it would. Also this chapter serves as a means of Jaina trying to come to terms with what she has to do in order to save her family. I feel like I have to say this because a lot of people think she should look for other outlets before making her decision to marry Sasuke. But what people don't understand is, her family is millions in debt. There's no job(s) she could get that would provide her with that amount of money in three days. **

* * *

Saturday morning rolled along with a gentle fog casting a thin sheet over the small town of Chatan. The misty water vapor successfully obscuring the vast majority of the buildings and streets from sight. Fortunately the mist would lift within the next few hours, bathing the city in brilliant, beaming sunlight and a light breeze. It would undoubtedly be more hot and humid out today than it was yesterday. The sunrays would be bouncing and reflecting off the beaches ocean waves beautifully. She thought about taking Asami for a walk along the beach today, since they hadn't been for a fairly long time.

The town of Chantan was in fact a tourist attraction and from her windowpane she could spot a number of tourists already out and on the move in the dense and dewy haze. Honestly, she admired their enthusiasm to want to get out and sightsee on a morning such as this. It encouraged Jaina enough to get up and get her day started. Sleeping in had crossed her mind quite a few times, lord knows she might have needed it after staying up so late dealing with a mountain of internal conflict. Solely consisting of one insanely capricious man with two awfully supercilious wives. The fact that she actually managed to get some sleep last night was beyond her, and her bed still seemed to be calling her name for a much better rest. Resisting its temptation was turning out to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

Truth be told, she didn't even know why she had woken up this early in the first place, there was no use bellyaching about it, she was fully up now. She groggily padded into the bathroom for a nice hot, scalding shower, she absolutely loved for her water to feel like the fires of hell pouring down on her skin. For others it might seem like the craziest thing ever but for her it was kind of was therapeutic. The water easing the stress and tension within her muscles. After washing her mass of curls and cleaning her entire body, she would stand there having an existential crisis for an extra twenty minutes before leaving the shower.

Jaina briefly entertained the thought of letting her hair air dry but decided against it by adding leave-in-conditioner and using a diffuser. She wanted to wear it down today despite it supposedly being sweltering outside. As a finishing touch, she clipped a blue hair pin on the left side of her head. She was indecisive when it came to which clothes she wanted to wear, in the end she settled on a pair of shorts, a baby-blue and white camisole top, and white platform sandals. Standing in the mirror, she watched her reflection stare back at her, face creased with worry. A certain part of her filled with distress, fear that she had placed her family in a dire predicament by already giving the wrong response to a individual that could've helped them. Had she been thinking with her mind and not her heart, waking up the next morning might not have felt so difficult. So unpleasant.

Grabbing her purse off the adjoining chair, the woman quietly slipped out the door. Carefully skirting past her parents bedroom, where Kumiko still appeared to in bed asleep. Jaina peered into Asami's room and had to stifle a giggle, as usual the girl had fell out of bed onto the floor, wrapped wildly in the covers. Pillows were carelessly strewn about any and everywhere. Like most young millennial's, Asami _hated _to woke up early in the morning or even be woken up past noon. Even Jaina could relate to it in some aspects. All Jaina knew was that she'd better have gotten all the sleep she needed since she and their mother were supposed to work the morning shift from eight to twelve at the shop today. Whereas she was charged with working the afternoon shift from twelve-thirty to five. The positions were switched at the last minute. She had some business to take care of today. Really, really important business.

* * *

"Hey dad. I brought you some flowers to sit on the windowsill." Jaina happily explained as ambled into the hospital room. Without so much as a warning, the young woman launched herself at him, enveloping him in a warm bear hug and in the process knocking the air from his very lungs.

Touma blinked in surprise, patting her on the back softly, the man hadn't been expecting any company today especially not so early in the morning. And least of all from his sunrise-hating daughter, who seemed all too eager to see him so early in the morning baring flowers. The fact she'd come without her mother lead him to believe she'd come to visit him in secret or at least without the others knowledge. Not that he minded, he enjoyed spending quality time with his wife and daughters whenever he could. He just knew his daughter well enough to know when she was buttering him up for something, specifically when she resorted to Asami-like antics such as this - it genuinely raised red flags. There had been one too many times where the girls exhibited peculiar behavior or gave him nice things only to find out later a number of items were broken around the house - albeit _accidentally._

When she pulled away, his eyes closely observed the type of flower she'd brought. Beautiful orange tiger lilies. Symbolizing pride, confidence and wealth. This was not some random coincidence. These flowers were chosen for a reason

Brows lifting in cogitation - he realized that it could potentially be something much more serious that he originally thought. He continued watching as the woman placed the vase containing the flowers on his bedside table, perusing over her emotion-stricken face. She probably didn't think she was displaying such emotions on her visage but as her father Jaina's face was always an open book to him. Something was certainly troubling her. And for anything to have the power to so so, it had to be significant. Jaina would never come outright and say it, she would deliberate in an effort to gather up enough courage to speak about the matter itself. His daughter would rattle off about random topics until her brain could not come up with any more diversion attempts to cover the real issue. It was a problem he couldn't remember her having with anyone except him. He just hoped it wasn't too terrible - the dilemma she was facing.

Jaina sat down in a chair next to him in a huff. "It didn't take me as long to get here as it usual would." She said, a half smile planted on her face. "The train wasn't as crowded either."

"That's because it's still quite early. If I didn't know any better I'd say you rushed to get here." He said, his tone sounding awfully teasing and playful.

"No it was just like...traffic and stuff." She nodded tentatively.

"There isn't any traffic when you ride the train."

A thick wave of comical silence swept through the room before Jaina scrambled to change the subject. "It's supposed to be really nice out today. I'm gonna take Asami to the beach later."

"A walk on the beach would be nice right about now if I weren't confined to this hospital bed. When I were your age, your mother and I used to go to the beach to sit out under the stars." He said, jovially reminiscing on the past. "And now she can't stand to be out in the sun for long without fainting and I've developed the worst knees known to mankind. My how times have changed."

"Well you can always use the wheelchair." she says looking over at the chair in the corner of the room.

"Yes, I suppose I could. Though it wouldn't be the same opposed to walking."

"The nurses should be able to walk you around and outside the hospital if you asked. I don't want you to be cooped up in this room all day. "

"Actually, I quite enjoy being cooped up. Gives me the space to think, to ponder freely without disruption. When you get old like me you start to realize how good it is for the soul."

The young woman grimaced as her gaze flickered over the bland interior of the room. "Hospitals make me queasy, there's no way I'd be able to stay here comfortably for a long period of time. Even if I am older."

Touma smiled. "I figured as much."

Brown eyes moved over the IV's and cords attached to his arms. "What has the doctor been saying about your treatment? Are you getting any better?"

Touma let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He knew this was coming. "Well, I'm certainly not getting any worse. My cholesterol and blood pressure has lowered significantly over the past few weeks. I am able to consume a lot more food than what I'm used too."

"That's good news!" Jaina beamed gleefully.

"Yes your mother thinks so as well." It felt nice to experience a hint of light through a tunnel of perpetual darkness. "My health would be much better if I could begin that operation they've recommended. But it's costly so I'll have to stick with the medication for now."

Frowning Jaina regarded his causal expression in concern. He talked about the potential life saving surgery like it was valueless and it bothered her greatly. Obviously they needed the money for the procedure to happen and they needed to brainstorm ways to get it. If only they could discuss these things as a family then maybe a legitimate solution could be found. "Are you going to tell me why you and mom don't like to talk finances around me?" she asked.

Touma's brows lifted before he countered with. "Are you going to tell me what you really came here for or are you going to continuing stalling?"

Jaina's eyes widened in shock, a cold sweat beginning to break out over the entirety of her now tense body. Frankly she should have known better than to try and pull the wool over her father's eyes. Even when he didn't know, he always _knew. _Then again, parents perpetually knew when there was something wrong with their children by default. The idea of coming up with a lie never even got a chance to register in her mind.

She lowered her head in consideration and hunching up her shoulders in a bought of stiffness, maybe it was time to come clean. "I um…" She scratched her head nervously unable to come up with a suitable explanation of what she wanted to convey. Unfortunately, there wasn't it easy way to do this. "Let's just say, I know someone who could theoretically help us. You know, with our financial issues." She explained carefully.

He merely stared at her in confusion, in an apparent attempt to understand. "Help us in what manner exactly?"

Instantly warily of giving away too much information, Jaina make sure to choose her words very carefully, she had to convince him. "There's a man. This man said he'd be willing to provide us the funds necessary to keep the shop open. Almost like a business transaction."

"In a business transaction, something must be given and received from both willing parties. He clearly offered you money, what did he want in exchange?" Her father asked in a stony manner.

Jaina feigned amusement and averted her gaze to a piece of sting on her shorts. "Nothing too important." she lied. She would not tell him precisely what the man wanted from her. Touma would never allow such a thing to happen.

Touma's eyes narrowed in question as his brows drew down at her ambivalent exchange of words. The way she evaded the question and the hesitant, unsure feeling in her voice made him readily suspicious. "And who is this man? And how does he know about the state of the shop?"

She wrung her hands together nervously. "He told me that he and his family were a regular customers of the shop for a very long time after he overheard a comment I'd made. He'd noticed that I had taken over your place and was very adamant that the shop remain open so he could continue his service there."

"Are you aware of exactly how much money is owed to the bank?"

"I feel like I have a clear enough sense."

Touma shifted in acute concern."And you trust this man?" He would me extremely surprised if she did since his daughter had a hard time trusting anyone she did not know. "After all, this is a completer stranger we're discussing."

Jaina weighed his words carefully. _Did she trust him? _Honestly, she did but only to a certain degree. She didn't know if she liked him all that much as a person but then again, there was still so much of the man that was a complete mystery. Of all the things she'd witnessed about him and from what he'd said - he seemed like an straight forward, candid person who obviously knew what he wanted and went after it. His wives seemed to trust his judgement above all and were extremely dedicated to him at that. By nature she was hated to go through with something like this. But at this point in time, what other option did she have? Time was winding down, and she had to do something. Before it was too late.

"I trust him." she said, mostly trying to convince herself rather than her own father.

Touma regarded her face with intense scrutiny. She seemed to be asking his permission for something not just confiding in him about this matter as he expected. He also knew very well that he was not being told the whole truth concerning this particular issue. But the determination and firmness in her eyes told him that she had already made her mind up on what she was planning to do. What that was exactly...he hadn't the faintest clue.

He was well aware of the guilt and helplessness she felt when it came to wanting to support and offer assistance with the family's financial issues. Since his health had been declining over the past two years, bills were piling up and loans essential had to be taken out to manage. As a result of this, she'd left school to work in the store and provide a stable income for the family. Somewhere along the lines she'd developed this misplaced sense of responsibility, wanting to take charge and handle everything by herself. He knew that if things didn't start looking up for them that she would blame herself for all the problems that would befall them in the coming future. If it was within her power she would do everything to prevent such a thing from happening.

There were still so many questions that needed answers but for now he chose to hold off of them. He could not begrudge her of wanting to help, what child wouldn't want to save their family from being placed in a desperate position. Regardless of the bizarre circumstance, he was willing to trust her to make the right decision.

Meeting her anxious gaze, Touma addressed his daughter in a soft, understanding voice. "I won't stop you from doing what you think is right for this family. I simply ask that you go about it in a tactful, dignified manner. Do not carry out something you are ashamed of or will regret for the rest of your life."

Jaina nodded casting him a tender smile. "Yes sir."

"Good, now give your father a hug and don't go sneak about in the early hours of the morning. At least call first." he said with a smile.

Jaina embraced him in a warm hug."Okay."

* * *

"Have you figured out what you're gonna do?" Hana asked, as she playfully twisted in her seat and sipped at a tasty mocha latte.

Jaina shrugged as she cleaned out a coffee mug behind the counter. "Sorta...kinda. I think. I'm still on the fence about it." It wasn't exactly a lie, she really hadn't the foggiest idea of what she was going to do. Part of her wanted to give him her her family's sake and the other part just wanted to curl up and die at the prospect of marriage. Nevertheless, her hazel eyes would linger on the shop's doorway, silently hoping a dark stranger would walk through it. She'd been carefully watching it her entire shift.

"I don't know why you're so hesitant. I would've said I do as soon as he told me the amount."

"Well, I'm not like you. I wouldn't feel right afterwards."

Hana sucked her teeth at her. "I think you should focus on the pros and the cons that come with the situation." Hana reassured before she rattled off various rationales from two different perspectives. "Let's start with the cons shall we? First off, you don't get the money you need to keep your family from becoming penniless and homeless. You lose the shop and won't be able to pay your father's medical bills. Basically dooming you all to a life of poverty. But on a nicer note, at least you'll all be together to endure the hardship right?"

Jaina gave her friend a hard, vacant stare in an uncharacteristic display of seriousness. She was in no mood to joke or make light of something like that. Hana quickly sensed this when she continued on with her explanations.

"On the other hand you have the pros. Which consist of…" She held up multiple fingers which she tick off after every plausible reason given. "You getting the money you need essentially saving your family from a horrible circumstance. Keep the shop up and running. Get married young to a loaded man and gain two sister wives in the process." The woman stated throwing her hands up in a questioning gesture. "I don't know about you but I think I have an idea of which one is much more appealing than the other."

"The only thing I'm worried about is helping my family...nothing else." Jaina declared in a cut-throat fashion. "I don't wanna get married and I don't need sister wives. That's not what I aspire to want in life."

Hana rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, huffing out a breath of frustration at Jaina's stubborn behavior. Her friend couldn't seem to look past the surface of her predicament, a predicament she could make the best of - at least for a little while.

"Can I offer a suggestion? She asked, only when she received a look of query and incline of the head she continued. "What if...you went ahead and accepted his offer, became his wife, and received the money? When you get it pay off the debt and stay with your new family for at least a few months to a year. Afterwards, divorce him and leave."

Jaina briefly considered the notion after listening intently at her words. The plan was a little harsh, not to mention greedy but both parties would be getting what they wanted out of it wouldn't they? She knew she would. With this strategy she could get in and get out with seemingly no problems. After all, she was not planning to spend the rest of her life married to a man with two other wives, who in fact, hated her.

She locked eyes with Hana who was waiting patiently for her reaction. "You know I'd never misguide you in the wrong direction. But you can't go wrong with this Jaina. It's the perfect finesse."

Jaina pursued her lips together in contemplation before uttering, "I'll think about it."

Surprisingly, Hana didn't pressed the matter further only giving her a look of resignation which didn't last long, replaced by curiosity. "Hey, did you happen to catch the guys name? Or what he looked like?"

"Uh yeah...he introduced himself to me. Like me think for a second." She said as she raised a hand to her chin in deep thought. "His first name was weird. It sounded a lot like sausage or salsa or something."

Hana's black eyebrows lifted in shock. "Was his name Sasuke?" she asked, voice lowering a fraction. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Jaina nodded in confirmation, mildly perplexed by the look on Hana's face. "Yeah that's it."

"No. No fucking way. Tell me you're lying please." With disbelief spreading across her features, Hana shook her head. "We can't be talking about the same person right now."

"I don't know am I?" Jaina replied, irritation growing by the second. "Hana you're confusing me."

"The Sasuke Uchiha. Of the Uchiha's?"

Jaina quickly leapt over the counter and place her hand over Hana's mouth so the other patrons in the shop wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Shhh! I don't know who the fuck the Uchiha's are okay! You're the second person I've had this conversation with and I still don't have a single clue. I can't just know and put two and two together with a name. The math ain't mathing in this situation okay!"

Grasping the hand and pulling it away from her mouth, the woman eagerly provided an explanation. "His family is like super fucking wealthy and well known in high society. He's the second son and has an older sibling named Itachi who, mind you is really, really hot. Rumor has it that he didn't wanna take over the designated role within the family's company and left on stormy terms. Some years later, he'd apparently gotten married to Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno and lives happily with them in a polygamous marriage."

Jaina took all this background information in. It certainly explained a lot. Like why he had so much money at his disposal. Why there seemed to be a never ending air of confidence and smugness around him, but also had a teasing aspect about him. With this being said, there was something else she wanted to know.

"His wives. Who are they exactly?"

Hana hesitated a moment before answering. "Well... Ino's family specializes heavily in lucrative intelligence agency/homeland security type work. While Sakura's have made major contributions in the medical field. They're not as renowned as the Uchiha's but still respected in their own right."

The woman hummed at this information. _Well that explained where the superiority complexes came from._

She was drawn out of her musing by Hana giggling uncontrollably. "You got proposed to by the son of one of Japan's richest families. My best friend got a marriage proposal from a Uchiha!" she repeated as if to remind herself constantly.

"You act like its an accomplishment."

"It is!" Hana gasped, looking as if she'd fall from her seat.

Jaina shook her head. "Why are you the way that you are?"

"You should be asking yourself that! I know you hate this but you've gotta go through with it. This is like the backup plan when the first option doesn't go according to plan."

"I never even had a first option to begin with."

"Exactly! This is why you should do it. Marry the guy, get his money, and get out. It's that simple."

Jaina sighed heavily.

_What's a girl to do when placed in a situation like this?_

* * *

The dull clink of utensils hitting a porcelain plates at the dinner table were normal as far as Jaina was considered. The space was uncharacteristically quiet since Asami had left to spend the night over Midori's house, leaving only her and her mother in the house for the night. There wasn't really much to chatter about in her absence. Therefore leaving the interval in complete uncomfortable silence.

Her mother was naturally quiet and didn't speak much at all. Of course, there was unspoken tension between the two deriving from issues stemming from environment and its circumstances taking place around them. Although Jaina couldn't help breaching the ice, by bringing up the topic they'd avoided talking about for months.

Keeping her eyes securely on her plate of food, Jaina prodded. "Hey mom, how much do we owe to the bank?"

The was definitely a pause in her mother's movements but that only lasted a short moment before she continued eating. "Approximately eight million, or so I've been informed." her tone suggesting some reluctance on speaking about this specific issue.

Five minute pass before the young woman decides to try her luck. Jaina swallowed loudly then says. "I know a way to get some money."

Kumiko sighed lowly, setting down her fork on the table. "Jaina…"

"Its legitimate... it's super efficient and I can have the money in a short span of time. Way before the bank can reclaim everything. We can even have the money for dad's treatment…."

"That's enough!" she shouted.

Kumiko had stood up swiftly from the table, eyes narrowed in irritation at Jaina who appeared shocked at the outburst."We've already talked about this."

The look of hurt on her daughter face was pulling at the strings of her fragile heart.

"In exactly three days time, the bank will be repossessing the house and foreclosing on the shop. We have absolutely no money to pay our debt. The only thing we can do is accept it."

"That's not true." Jaina shook her head in a unyielding fashion. "We can't just accept this when we have there are other ways. I already spoke with dad about it…"

Kumiko's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you left the house so early in the morning? To commune and provide false expectation towards your father?"

Jaina blinked in astonishment. Of course her mother would find out about her child sneaking out of the house. "Yes. I did." she stated quietly.

Jaina knew how her mother hated to be reminded constantly of her father's illness. There was a great fear within her mother of losing him to the sickness. And Jaina couldn't fault her for that. That was a normal fear for any married couple to have to face or even think about. Her mother was clearly not in a state of mind were she could be open-minded enough to even consider that what she was offering could actually help save their sire and her husband. She knew her mother was struggling to hold it all together. She was making the mistake of only believing that they merely needed was hope in this difficult situation and sometimes that hope wasn't enough. Jaina knew that from experience.

Bristling unwittingly, Jaina couldn't believe how unreasonable the woman was being right now. She could hardly get a single word in without being rebuffed angrily in an insensitive fashion. _This could not fucking stand!_ "Why won't you listen to me?! I'm _trying_ to help this family stay afloat."

"The answer is no Jaina."

"Then just where are we going to go huh?" she said, throwing her hands up irritably. "If we don't something we're going to be thrown out on the street."

Kumiko slowly sank back down in her chair, her features defeated and gloomy. "I've already made arrangements for our furniture and other possessions to be placed within storage. We'll be staying with your grandmother until we can find another affordable residence."

Jaina scoffed indignantly. "Just what are we going to say to Asami about this?"

The woman deliberated for a moment upon hearing that. "She'll understand."

"And if she doesn't…"

When no other words were forthcoming, Jaina rolled her eyes, then got up from the table in a rush and stormed out the door into the night. Unaware of how Kumiko wanted to call out to her, but she shut her mouth at the last minute. She didn't know if there was anything she could say. Nothing she could do to give them any solace.

* * *

Jaina had been wondering about the dark streets by herself for at least a half hour now. Having no specific destination in mind, she just walked where her legs could take her. The desire to make the trek back home, totally absent within her currently clouded state of mind.

The woman was unaware that she had walked unto the beach docks. Peering out into the distance, she watched as the ocean waves crashed unto the shoreline and back off in a routine, peaceful, systematic fashion. The moonlight was reflecting radiantly off the water, a soothing gentle breeze of the night air was hardly comforting for her, the smell of the crisp air pleasant.

What should have been a tranquil moment for her was ruined by invasive, awful thoughts. Despite doing the most she could, the situation she was in could only be described as _screwed_. Her family was eight millions dollars in debt. There was absolutely no job on the planet that could get her that amount of money in just three days - not unless she became a CEO of a very large company by tomorrow and that was highly unlikely. Her mother was unwilling to listen to anything she had to say.

Walls felt like they were closing in on her, constricting her breath with the likeness of a panic attack. The sheer stress of everything threatening to make itself known via overdue emotional breakdown. Before she knew it, a single tear was able to slip out onto her cheek before she could stop it.

_God. Please tell me what to do. _

She was lost. So fucking lost in all of this.

"A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be out all on her lonesome so late at night." a deep voice mused coolly. A voice she instantly recognized.

Jaina spun around she quick that she almost risked falling in her haste to do so. There stood the 6'5 solid form of Sasuke Uchiha, hands placed dispassionately within his pockets, onyx eyes almost hidden behind dark spikes watching her indifferently but with a amusing glint in them. Standing so silently, she didn't have to wonder how he was ever able so sneak up on her. The negative thoughts in her mind that seemed like they would never go away, were instantly gone at the sight of him. Replaced by something else entirely.

"Where were you!?" She shouted in anger, sadness quickly forgotten. "I waited for you to come in the shop today. Why didn't you?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, noticing how her fists clenched and unclenched involuntarily. "My apologies. I had other business to attend to. If I'd known it would make you upset, I would've made sure to pay the shop a visit."

He was teasing her. The bastard. A fist swung in his direction and he gracefully sidestepped it before grasping a hold of her arm. "You seem very angry about this." he noted. Her wrath seemed to be a covering for something else entirely. Sadness. He'd been within the vicinity to notice her crying, no doubt over her many troubles. Evidently he'd come in the nick of time.

"You got my hopes up for nothing. So yes I'm angry with you." She fumed through gritted teeth, her intention to get physical with him as a form of stress relief sounded like a good idea in the moment. She would soon came to regret this as the masculine smell of cologne wafted into her nose, intoxicating her with intense desire for a brief second. Her heart started an irregular pace of thumping, as her senses basked in their close proximity. The worst part of it all what that he seemed to notice the effect he was having on her, if his pitch-black eyes narrowing on her gave any indication. They were burning into her with so much passion, it was undeniable.

"Why are you even out here at night?" she questioned.

"I could ask the same of you." He countered. "I happen to like taking night-time walks. What's your excuse?"

Her face turned up at that. Did that mean he lived near the area?

Face burning, Jaina hastily pulled away from his exciting grip and turned away from his piercing gaze, staring out at the ocean. The sounds of the water hitting the sand, becoming the dominant sound between them as they stood silently, effectively prolonging the inevitable. "The position you offered...is it still open?" God she hated to ask. Embarrassment quickly took over her body. "Or have you given it away?"

A slow smile spread across his dashing face. "It was never closed. The position was never open to anyone but you." he said lowly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter because after this things are going to start getting really graphic after this if you know what I mean. I just wanted to make sure all my bases were covered before I just jump right into the x-rated stuff. XD**


	4. Moving In

**Chapter 4: Moving In**

**A/N: Wassup peeps! Surprisingly, this chapter didn't take me long to write despite it being way longer than the others. I literally don't know why that is. This chapter was going to be much, much longer than this so I had to cut it off. There was just sooooo much to unpack here. I also took time to expand on many of the character's feelings and thoughts. But I promise, there's going to be plenty of smut next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emerald eyes conscientiously surveilled over the numerous men transferring and shifting unused various items out of the only unoccupied spare room within the house. Solely focused on doing the job they were hired to do, their movements strangely coordinated and methodical, a procedure they'd clearly preformed many times before since this was their job. Ino, being as dull-minded as she was, greatly suspected that they were finally going to turn the space into a workout room, Sakura however, was not so naive to think that would be the case. The room was no longer about to be filled with unused items but rather another person. The movers were making room for someone to settle into their house. A uncomfortable feeling of displeasure began to spread throughout her body. Especially when she thought about who that person might be. Worrying thoughts threatened to take over her subconscious, giving life to dread and existing anxieties the woman had been trying to shake for a while.

She didn't dare express any sentiment concerning her inner thoughts and feelings though.

Her eyes roved over to the tall raven haired man standing near the foyer that held her heart in his hands. He appeared to be overseeing the men's actions, strong arms crossed, dressed impeccably in a button up shirt that appeared too thin for his wonderful physique, and jeans. His normal impassive countenance easily recognizable on his handsome face. Sasuke Uchiha was a gorgeous sight for any person to behold in their point of view, absolutely a marvel to look upon. The epitome of masculinity. Every characteristic, every detail, every feature exhibited strength and authority. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest, desire pooling heavily in her stomach, leaving her wanting. He'd always had such an effect on her.

Sensing her appraisal of his form, he locked eyes with her leering gaze evenly, lifting a single dark brow in response at her expression, seemingly in a mocking fashion. Instead of turning away and returning to a state of demureness, Sakura increased her stare tenfold, finding that she couldn't even be ashamed lusting after his frame in the presence of so many others. She'd craved his affection since they were children and to finally have him return such adoration with equal, if not more fervor made her a heavily contented woman. She would forever bask in his attention. With unfailing regularity, narrowed obsidian and a pleased smirk was swift to exclude a natural air of dominance and effervescence along with a hint of ardent promise. The promise that wholly consisted of ravaging her body with uncontrolled passion later on in the night. The look sent enticing chills through her entire body, she could already feel the hands caressing over her delicate form, hard body pressed up against hers intimately.

His face was calm, but his eyes told a different story, as they were burning with desire, a deep hunger growing within. The look was deliberately sending a rush of heat throughout her body.

"Is there something on your mind Sakura?"

"No not really." she answered. She knew better than to lie to him, he would see right through the deception with ease. She expected to be called out on it immediately and she was not disappointed when the destitute observant man did just that.

Sasuke soft baritone addressed her in a stoic tone. "You know how I hate dishonesty. If you feel the need to lie about it, you might as well tell me what's bothering you."

The woman's weight shifted anxiously, eyes immediately falling to the floor. "They're cleaning out the spare room...any particular reason that is?" Why she'd poised the rhetorical question, she didn't really have an answer for. The woman had no doubt in her mind she know why those men were hired to move things out of their house, getting it ready for another person's occupancy.

A charming smirk touched the Uchiha face as he spoke, confirming his wife's suspicious. "Yes. It seems Miss Stratton has had a change of heart since we last spoke. She's accepted the proposal and will move in with us first thing tomorrow."

Sakura looked away from the man in subtle discontent, looking dazedly into nothing. Trying to hide her obvious displeasure with the arrangement. "That's not surprising. The girl knew she clearly needed the money. And marrying you was the only way she could secure it." Jade eyes narrowed a fraction as she asked the next question. "Are you okay with that?"

Fortunately, Sasuke was able to see past the faint anger and reluctance to accept the soon to be new wife before she even stepped foot in the house. It was always so difficult for Sakura to mask her emotions since she was just an emotional person. The woman was certainly uncomfortable with the decision, but she dare not express such sentiment to him for fear that he would angrily rebuff her. Something he would never do. He expected to contend with plenty of passive aggressive anger and jealousy over the next few weeks as follows. "Am I okay with what exactly?"

"With her just marrying you to get the money?"

The man purposely deliberated for a few seconds before answering with a simple, "Yes. She would not have agreed to it if I hadn't offered it. The monetary issues involving her family just served as a catalyst that just so happened to work in my favor."

"I see."

Sakura bit the inside of her jaw to keep from saying what she truly wanted to. To express how she truly felt. It would do no good to argue with him about this matter, seeing as every decision he made was final. Pushing down her feelings and trying to pretend like she hadn't just gotten upset, Sakura mustered up a small smile, turned to place a soft kiss on his cheek before heading into the kitchen. Presumably to make a pot of fresh coffee.

Sasuke watched his young wife disappear into the kitchen before turning his attention back to the busy men. By this time tomorrow, Jaina Stratton would be living within his home and sooner after become legally bound to him as his third wife. The fruits of his labor were being rewarded. He couldn't lie to himself and pretend he wasn't excited at the new development. He'd anticipated this moment for a very long time and now things were going to fall into place exactly how the Uchiha wanted it.

A smile spread over his face. Last night had felt like every bit of a dream come true. While going on his routine night walk, he hadn't expected to run into the conflicted woman on the beach docks. It was purely coincidental, much like quite a lot of their interactions up until this point. Being the stubborn person she was at heart, he most certainly hadn't expected her to just accept his proposal so soon after blatantly rejecting it. He didn't care how or under what circumstance that she accepted his offer just so long as she accepted. Nevertheless, he was extremely pleased with the outcome. Tomorrow would signal a new tipping point for the Uchiha family, him in particular. He would begin a new phase of modus vivendi with Jaina by his side and it was exhilarating. There was nothing like pursuing a woman with the goal of courtship and finally bringing her into your possession completely.

* * *

Jaina folded her hands on the table in a bracing manner, inhaling softly until her chest simply couldn't take in more air before exhaling it in a single movement. Her mother and sister were sitting on either side of her consuming their breakfast in a normal fashion while she was gearing up to drop the bombshell of a lifetime on them. And at the breakfast table no less. She just prayed that their reactions wouldn't be as catastrophic as they were when they played out in her mind. Without further delay, the woman cleared her throat loudly to gather their attention. Already knowing first hand what to expect when she finally said, "I'm moving out." The sound of utensils clicking stopped abruptly at the words. Her lips curled up as she took in the disturbed facial expressions that revealed abject horror and confusion. Jaina knew she could let this stop her as she stated, "Tomorrow some people will come and pack up all my things."

If she thought that this would go over smoothly, even with her calmly speaking such words, then she was solely mistaken. Naturally, the first to recover from the stunned silence was her confounded mother, who promptly sat her bowl of rice and chopstick down on the table, turning a look of puzzlement upon her person.

"Jaina what's the meaning of this?" she inquired.

Asami was quick to join her. "Yeah what gives? Why are you saying that?"

Jaina wasn't all that surprised at their predictable reactions, it was expected that they would have many questions to ask her. If a family member just randomly decided that they would move out and announced it to their family, they would obviously have questions they desperately wanted answers to. "It's not a matter of me wanting to move out, it's just that I have to." Jaina carefully explained.

"No you don't. I'm your sister, I know you. And I know that no one can force you to do anything that you don't wanna do. Not unless you really want to." Asami's young voice chimed in.

Kumiko's brows shot up. "Is someone forcing you you to do this Jaina?"

The woman quickly shook her head. "Mom no, it's not nothing like that. I promise I'm not being forced by anyone and I'm certainly not in any danger. I'm doing this of my own accord."

Asami shocked her head at that, let out a small laugh in the process. "You're lying. There no way you'd leave. This is a joke."

"I'm afraid not."

The seriousness of her voice had the younger jumping out of her seat, gasping loudly in incisive surprise. "What!?" Face schooled in complete and utter horror, "You can't move out! You're my only sibling. I'll be stuck doing all the chores in the house if you leave."

Jaina brought a hand to her chest and stifled a fake laugh. "Well it's nice to know that's why you don't want me to leave." she sarcastically remarked.

"Jaina this isn't funny to me!" The distress in her sister's tone had Jaina feeling more than a little guilty. For she looked to be on the verge of tears. Clearly, Asami was not ready to come to terms with her conflicting emotions regarding her sister's recent choice.

Jaina frowned. "And it's not meant to be funny. I just telling you before I actually go through with it."

"Mom you can't let her do this!" Asami cried to their mother, border-lining hestarics. "She's trying to leave forever."

Jaina rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatics, knowing how well Asami tended to overreact whenever she was placed in a uncomfortable situation. "Asami calm down. It's only temporary. I won't be gone long."

"How long then?"

"I don't know, about a year maybe."

The girls frown deepened even further, mouth almost dropping to the floor. "WHAT!?"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Sami calm down, it's not the end of the world."

Switching her gaze back and forth between Jaina and their mother as they both shared a look of worry, Asami angrily stormed from the table and up the stairs without a second glance.

Jaina parted her lips to call out to her, but closed them at the last second when she realized it would be a pointless gesture. Instead she sighed heavily. This was already turning out to be bothersome, and not just in the way she'd thought it would be.

Turning her full attention back to her mother, she noticed the sudden change in the air. Not just in her posture either. Kumiko's head had dropped low in a disheartening display, instantaneously filling Jaina's chest with something akin to remorse. "Jaina - I'm so sorry…if I ever made you feel unhappy or unwanted. If I said anything last night that made you think..."

"Mom please. It's not what you think." she confidently reassured. "I know you don't understand my decision right now but I can't explain it all to you right now."

Kumiko's brown orbs flashed to hers, and in that moment she saw the hurt lurking behind the woman's eyes. "Why not? We have an argument, you storm out of the house and now you tell me that you're moving out of the house. What am I supposed to think?"

Jaina leaned across the table. "Me making this decision had absolutely nothing to do with that argument, I swear."

"And just what is moving out going to solve Jaina? It won't help your father's illness and it won't get rid of our debt."

_Oh. If only she knew. _It was going to do more than help with their problems.

"Mom, if it makes you feel better, I already informed dad about it. If you want, you can go talk to him about it in more detail. But my decision still stands no matter what."

Kumiko softly grasped Jaina's hand in held it between hers, tender gaze boring into her daughter's. "Honey, I don't understand. Please just help me understand all of this."

"I have to hold up my end of a business deal. It's really no big deal. I'll be back after a while and everything will go back to normal. I mean, I'll still be able to work my shifts at the shop, I just won't live here while I do it."

"Who will you live with?"

"I'm going to stay with a family across town. This particular family just so happens to be the people who lent us the money. They were kind enough to extend their generosity to us in this difficult time." The words were fake as hell and tasted like acid spewing out of her mouth. There was no guarantee that she could even tolerate the first day living at their residence. The only thing she could do was try to make the best of of the experience or simply endure the hell accompanies it.

This might be a bit far fetched since she had a tendency to overthink in her mind. Maybe she needed to go through something like this and survive just so she could help someone else make it through. In this case, that someone would be her family. For them, she was willing to brave the storm, to sacrifice her pride and livelihood for the greater good.

"Well, will be able to meet them?" Kumiko asked.

Jaina entire neck flushed with embarrassment. "Um...eventually. Who knows what could happen." she shrugged. She lets some time past before she spoke her next words. "I know everything seems weird, like, it's just falling apart all around us but its not. Not on my watch. Everything's going to get better. I promise."

The tension in her mother's face seemed to lessen a great deal as she enveloped Jaina in a hug, who returned it with equal bearing. "I need to go talk to Asami."

Kumiko mustered up a smile and nodded, watching as Jaina turned and ventured up the stairs.

* * *

After placing a knock on the wooden door and Jaina heard a faint, "Go away." before smiling. Twisting the knob, she pushed open the door to a welcome sight. Asami had thrown herself face down unto the bed dramatically like a saddened disney princess who believed the world revolved around no one else but her. If not for the circumstances Jaina would have laughed, but the last thing she needed was to hurt Asami's feelings even more than they already were at the moment.

The goal was to comfort and reassure her that everything would be alright despite all that was happening around them. The initial separation would be hard for them, borderline excruciating for both parties. The two sister would just have to cope with not being around each other for a while. She was not saying it would be an easy task but it had to get done. Not matter how much neither of them wanted it.

"Sami...you alright?" she queried, leading against the door frame of the tomboyish room.

A muffled no was all she managed to get out of the upset sibling. This prompted the woman to walk over to the bed and lay down right next to her younger sister, staring up at the ceiling.

"Look at this on the bright side, at now you'll be able to come in my room whenever you want now." she said jokingly.

"What's the point if you're not there?" Asami replied dryly.

"Duty noted."

"Why do you ever have to go?" she questioned.

Jaina contemplated her words carefully, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation without giving too much away. "Remember that time Dad said he'd take up to that new candy shop across town if promised not to break another lamp in the house but if we broke the promise we'd both have to go fishing with him the next morning?"

Asami sniffled. "Yeah."

"Well, its kinda like that in a sense. Holding up an end of a bargain."

Asami's tear stained face lifted from the bed. "Just what I am supposed to do without you for a year?"

"A whole bunch of stuff. You act as if I'm leaving forever and never coming back."

Asami shot up from the bed to give Jaina a pleading look. "That's the thing! I know you won't be back. I can feel it in my heart. I hate the people that's making you do this!"

The woman frowned at hearing this. Asami was known for holding long grudges against people when she was angry. Jaina wouldn't past it past her baby sister to hate Sasuke forever for being the reason why she had move out. Last night, he'd given her clear instructions to notify her family of her departure and spend the entire day with them before she ultimately left. Jaina could only imagine the mix of emotions going through Asami's head right now. The nagging worry that change was inevitable and there was nothing she could do about it.

With her being gone, Sami would be the only child at home, leaving her to be more independent and mature. No matter the distance or the circumstance, their sisterly bind would remain untouched and strong with or without them being in the vicinity of each other.

"Don't think of it like that. Just think of it as an extended sleepover at someone's house."

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm five."

"I'll still come by the house often and work in the shop. You can also reach me by video call or through text."

"It won't be the same."

The gears in Jaina head starting turning, trying to come up with solutions to distract her sister and spend extra time with her before tomorrow came. Stroking her black hair softly, Jaina proposed a idea. "How about, a trip to the gaming store and then a walk on the beach to cheer you up. This entire day is going to be spending quality time with the nest little sister in the world. Would you like that?"

Asami's tear stained eyes light up at the prospect. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

"This is where you live?!" Jaina shrieked as her eyes almost bugged out of her head at the sight of the impressive mansion. _It really did appear that he came from money._

Sasuke observed her expression with barely concealed mirth, lips forming into a smirk. "Yes, you seem rather surprised." Sasuke lowly replied glancing at her with subtle amusement upon his dashing features.

"I really didn't know what to expect. My mind was envisioning that we'd be living in a small apartment or something. This is...unexpected." She'd never been that familiar with such luxury before but she knew one thing, this was had to be an advanced type of luxury.

The outside of the house looked as if it came straight out of a Architect Digest magazine. There was a stone path leading to the grand front door, beside it a keypad was clearly visible along with what appeared to be a bio-metric scanner. The main entrance was protected by a privacy gate.

She tried and failed not to flinch as the Uchiha placed a warm hand on her lower back to lead her unto the elaborate porch. Cheeks filling with blood, heart pumping erratically, she watched quietly as he pressed in the security code and stepped aside to let her in the magnificent house. Just like a gentleman. Well he could cut the act, she knew damn well he was not the gentleman he might have thought he was. The proximity, however, was making shimmers race down her body. The smell of his intoxication spicy cologne so near made yet another appearance.

The cool air circumventing from the opening of the front doors, felt so good on her skin having been out on scorching hot summer day. Glancing into the foyer with baited breath, Jaina starred in childlike wonder at the sight. This house was...incredible. Overwhelmingly splendid.

Sasuke stepped into the grand space next to Jaina. "Sakura, Ino. I'm home." He called out into the massive house. With his tone of voice, she wasn't so sure anyone could even hear him. But she would be proven wrong when his blonde wife came rushing around the corner barefoot, wearing nothing but a tight fitting purple dress that hugged her figure wonderfully. An adoring expression situated on her beautiful face directed at her returning husband.

"Oh Sasuke! Guess what I -" The moment blue eyes caught sight of black woman standing in the entrance way, Jaina could tell that she was not expecting company, least of all the disrespectful coffee shop waitress from the other day. All hell was sure to break loose within this house. "What's she doing here!?" she shouted at her husband, pointing a manicure finger at Jaina's person.

Jaina's eyebrow began twitching in vexation, as much as the woman wanted to drop her purse and ball up her fists for a good fight, she settled on forcing a tight smile on her face for the sake of keeping things friendly and amiable. "You all have a very nice home." she said.

Ino smiled smugly, placing her hands on her hips for effect. "Well, I'm the one who come up with most of the interior design so of course the home would be perfect." Ino bolstered, pointing a long finger upwards to which Jaina's gaze followed. "Up above is a chandelier, and the floor you're standing on is pure marble. Only the best for the Uchiha family." she gloated.

Behind her, Sasuke's condescending pink haired wife began descending the stairs, locking eyes with her in a impartial stare, making her posture stiffen. Jaina was never one to judge but it seemed like this woman really, really hated her for some odd reason. Considering the fact that her husband had just brought home another wife, it wasn't hard to see why. Although it didn't make much sense, seeing as there was already another wife in the mix before she had even arrived. Regardless of anything, she was not here to make friends nor was she here to kiss anyone's ass. She was here for one reason only, and that was for the money involved. In spite of how selfish that sounded - it was the truth.

Sasuke deep timbre cut into the space, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Sakura, Ino. I want you to welcome the new wife with open arms and help her with whatever she needs." He then turned to her. "The movers have already placed your possessions within you new room. You can arrange it in any manner you like." His strong hand lifted to gently hold the side of her face, obsidian orbs engulfing the entirety of her soul with this single look, it was like she was melting in his embrace unknowingly. "This is your home now, so please feel welcome."

The look she was giving him in return only stroked the mountain of masculine pride he was already feeling from the moment she stepped inside the house. The confidence and spunk she'd cloaked herself in was on full display unto her features, having not dimmed in the slightest. He could sense some hestitance, but that was to be expected when she was placed in a new environment. Nevertheless, she was not afraid to be in this predicament. Not in the slightest. For that the Uchiha was thankful.

Shifting he securely positioned an arm around her body, bring them chest to chest, torso to torso, leaning down to let their lips fuse together in a passionate caress. Jaina momentarily shuttered in his embrace, momentarily disoriented by the contact. The woman's shaky hands reached up to grasp at his shirt, pulling at the fabric, feeling the contours of hard muscle underneath.

After a moment, the passionate interaction ended, and Jaina was left staring up at him in shock, even more so when she remembered that they had an audience closely watching them. Her entire face burned, she could seem to find the words she so desperately wanted to convey in that exact moment. Dark eyes were staring down at her, hungrily glittering with delicious intent, lips curling into a devastating smirk. He knew what he was doing to her.

He moved again, turning in the direction of his other wives. "Ino. I want you to give her a tour of the house so she won't feel bewildered about her new living space."

Ino pouted and let out a full fledged groan at the request. "Aww, why me?"

A black eyebrow lifted. "You came up with the interior design remember? Would it be logical that you be the one to show her around?"

The woman folded her arms. "I guess." Her eyes moved to the flustered woman. "Come on." she said.

Jaina was quick to step out of his embrace and follow the reluctant woman down the beautiful smooth curving halls of the house. The house had a sophisticated, refined air about it; not just focused on the visual appeal but the functionally as well. Beautiful art were hanging from nearly every single wall within her view. The splendour of it all just made her want to run her hands over everything in bliss.

"Hey!" Ino shouted. "Don't touch anything!"

Jaina gave the woman a boasting smirk, much like she'd given her numerous times before. It was time the petty queen made her arrival to give these people a taste of their own medicine. "What are you talking about? This is my house now. I can touch anything I want." she said, continuing to stroke every available item in her reach. All the while maintaining the same cocky attitude the blond had been getting her since they'd first met.

Right on cue, Ino's nostrils flared, eyes narrowing at the woman with something comparable to malice. "Aren't you the very same girl who so confidently rejected the money and this lifestyle out of pride...and now you're here claiming this house as yours?"

"Yep." Jaina responded nonchalantly. "Got bills to pay." Jaina knew exactly what she was doing saying such shallow words. They gave the not so subtle impression that she was only there for the money involved, which was very much true, although actually saying the words make it sound even worse.

This admission only further infuriated the blond wife wife even more. "You selfish, rotten, inconsiderate little…"

Brows drew down. "Don't go calling other people names. Because I swear to you…my insults won't be so soft." she warned.

Before Ino could even open her mouth to let out another scathing remark, Jaina was quick to cut her off. "Regardless of everything, all of us are going to be sharing a home from now on. Instead of being at each other's throats every second, we should at least try to be civil to one another for the sake of your husband."

"You mean 'our' husband?"

Making a face Jaina simply nodded. "He wouldn't like it if all we did was fight all the time instead being able to have a simple conversation. At the very least, being cordial could provide us with the chance of getting to know each other better." To be honest, engaging in constant conflict with the others wives was childish on so many levels and she just didn't have the energy to give it life. Choosing to be the mature person and nipping the issues in the bud seemed much more appealing.

Ino stood there, silently pondering over the words. Maybe the curly haired woman freak had a point. Sasuke would not tolerate any fighting under his roof no matter the circumstance. And who knows, they might actually have some things in common. The thought was a bit unlikely not not completely unfounded though.

This surprised Jaina who expected the woman to do her usual thing where she turned her nose up like she smelled something bad. Finally, they'd reached a reasonable consensus. It was a breath of fresh air.

The grand kitchen area contained mostly top of the line appliances, some stainless steel with two ovens, two stoves, a marble island and countertop. A nice elegant dinner table was also situated nearby in an adjoining room. Huge floor to ceiling windows took up entire walls in some rooms letting in plenty of light. There was a huge plasma screen in the spacious extravagant living room along with comfy looking furniture.

Following closely behind the blond, the curious woman paid attention to every corner and crevice of the home. Storing viable information of how to navigate through the place. The chances of getting lost within its walls were slim to none but it certainly didn't hurt to know one's way around. "Here's the backyard." Ino stated, gesturing out the glass of the patio door. From her vantage point, Jaina could see a stone encased swimming pool rounded the back, with colorful lights surrounding its carefully carved outline that would most likely look breaktaking at night. Along with a surreal looking garden with all around lush, sumptuous greenery covering the backyard. Overall the home possessed a cozy, warm atmosphere that provided and resembled the perfect ambiance that any person would love to bask in within their own home.

They then passed into a hall with beautifully decorated rooms, some were already occupied, decorated with individual items and components that told precisely who each room belonged to.

They came to a stop at the end of the hall in front of a closed door. "This will be your room I guess. This was supposed to be turned into a workout room but since you're here that won't be happening now." she said, disappointment lining the edges of her voice.

Ino leaned against the doorframe as she watched Jaina look inquisitively around the room. "I'm going to get dinner started. Assuming you don't need us for any more help, I'll leave you to it, cafe girl." The underlying tone in her voice did not go unnoticed. These people were abnormally stuck-up, having been born into a life of wealth. There was no doubt in her mind that they were used to talk and treating people like they were lesser in value and not deserving of respect. Jaina had a known history of disliking people of this particular calibre. But she had to remind herself of their previous conversation.

Giving Ino a tight lipped smile she replied, "Thanks Uno. I'll let anyone know if I need any assistance." With this the other woman, ventured out of the doorway and down the hall, out of Jaina's sight.

Breathing out an exasperated sigh, Jaina let her head fall back. _This was going to be harder than she thought._ So this was her life now - sharing a arrogant husband with two other snooty women. She couldn't imagine this being anyone's ideal dream. But she had to remember why she was doing this. It was the only thing keeping her from abandoning ship. Glancing around, the woman figured a little rearranging stuff around could distract her, at least for a while. Before she knew it, she'd spent on overextended amount of time within the new room, not once coming out for even a second. It wasn't until a knock at her door signaled it was time for dinner. Now she was sitting stiffly at a table with the very three people she'd spent the last five hours avoiding, Ino was busy happily placing steaming food unto the table for consumption.

_That's interesting. _She didn't take her to be a Betty Crocker. It seemed like a responsibility the other wife would have been more suited to. Who, speaking of which, was seated right next to Sasuke. Naturally, he took up at the head of the table, leaning on two intertwined hands, staring her down with barely concealed male satisfaction. Needless to say, she made should to avoid at all costs.

"All right then…" Ino said as she undid the pink apron she was wearing. "All done." She then took a seat at Sasuke's left comfortably. Jaina was seated the farthest away from everyone for obvious reasons, which she didn't mind at all. Everyone then settled into a of quietly eating their meal.

Jaina stared down at the plate of food in contemplation. It was sort of an unspoken black rule to never eat any food at an unfamiliar person's house unless you trusted them enough. Seeing as how she was going to be living with the trio for quite a while, she'd have to get used to eating the cooking sooner or later. Picking up the chopsticks, she lifted her bowl of rice and began to eat slowly.

She watched how they interacted as a family as she ate. Sasuke seemed incredibly considerate and while his two wives were insanely devoted, accommodating, and totally contented being able to cater to him and his every need. They functioned like a normal loving family. In her own personal reflection, she found it hard to ever even think of catering after a man in such a manner. It just wasn't something she saw the appeal in.

No one seemed to want to breach the thick silence at the dinner table, and for that she was grateful. For she knew what the topic of conversation would be. Sadly, fate would not be on her side or grant her a reprieve this time around.

"Tomorrow, a marriage ceremony will be planned to be held within a weeks time."

Jaina nearly choked upon hearing those words, fingers griping the chopsticks more tightly.

The idea of holding such a big ceremony left the woman feeling overly nauseous. Her married status would be publicly broadcast if such a thing were to occur. Besides, Hana had said that the man came from a prominent family widely known throughout Japan, if that's the case then their marriage would most likely be front page news. And for a woman who didn't plan on hang around for more than a year, she'd rather remain private about it than announce it to the entire world. It made things easier for all of them. "No no no, I don't want a huge ceremony. It's too much work and I don't feel like having the attention on me. Just take me to a courthouse, sign the documents in front of a judge and put the ring on my finger."

Ino scoffed at the notion of this. "What wife doesn't want a wedding ceremony?"

Surprisingly, Sakura jumped to Ino's defense. "I agree. A wedding ceremony should be held. The two of us had one."

"I said no." Jaina went back to poking and prodding at her food, rolling her eyes in irritation. She was in no mood to argue with these women about what _she_ wanted to do regarding her married status. Consider it a form of self care. Self care that also included choosing not to argue with people who were committed to misunderstanding you. "I don't want it."

Sasuke detected the hint of irritation in her voice as she said this. She was making it expressly clear that she was not yet comfortable with being open with her new lifestyle yet and he could understand that. In all honesty, the man wasn't expecting her to be completely agreeable so soon. It's because of this, the Uchiha could humor her wishes this time around, partly due to the fact that he wasn't so receptive to the idea of having yet another wedding anyway.

"Ladies, I think we should respect Jaina's wishes. If she says she doesn't want a wedding then I think we should accept that." he calmly clarified, noticing the tension in his young soon to be wife's frame lessen considerably. She was relieved. Sakura and Ino seemed to deflate, releasing low breaths of agitation.

"We are, however, going to meet with her family tomorrow to introduce ourselves and announce our union."

Jaina threw a horrified glance in his direction, to which he displayed no emotion towards only continuing in his declaration. "I will personally hand them the money."

"NO!" she screamed, her heart damn near beating out of her chest. "You can't do that!"

Sasuke only lifted a brow, his indifferent countenance still in place. "The decision has already been made. I let you have one choice in the decision making regarding your wedding, but I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this." he tone resolute and unchanging, clearly booking no argument.

Jaina cocked her head to the side in impertinent fashion. "Well I say, I _always _have choice and you not meeting my family tomorrow."

A handsome smile found its way to Sasuke Uchiha face, immediately unnerving Jaina. "You are unfamiliar with the household rules I see - let's go over them shall we?"

The level of shock did not go over the woman's head upon hearing this. Wait a minute, they implicated household rules? How was this shit even logical by a moral standpoint? Obviously, these people were crazier than she thought. _She was gonna do whatever the fuck she wanted until the day she died. _And that's that on that!

"**Rule #1**: Sasuke has the final say so on any and all decisions made pertaining to this family."'

"**Rule #2**: If we do anything, such as an event or public outing we do it as a family. Otherwise it doesn't get done at all."

"**Rule #3**: Don't withhold any important information that could potential place the family in danger."

"**Rule #4**: Major decisions are to be made together on one single accord. Don't attempt to make any decisions without the entire family's approval."

"If any of these rules are broken without probable cause, swift punishment will be enforced to that person. As well as the continued breaking of said rules will lead to even harsher punishments. Are we clear?"

Hearing this left a horrible taste in her mouth. Mind racing with conflicting emotions and opinions. Whether she wanted to her not, he was coldly and bluntly telling her that she would have to conform to his house's rules or risk punishment. What that punishment consisted of, she did have a single clue. Which brought her to another question, could she really accept this? The answer was a brisk no. Then again, did she really have a choice in the matter? _Fuck yeah she did!_

Instead of answering him, Jaina kept her attention solely on her plate, not even even sparing the man a look of acknowledgement. He could tell she had absolutely no intention of following not a single one of the four main rules he enforced within his house. This however, did not anger him in the slightest. He knew just how stubborn this woman could be, how uncooperative when it came to these sort of issues. She was a challenge, a challenge that never failed to excited him. He knew exactly what she needed. Jaina Stratton needed to be broken in.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in the reviews!


	5. Frustrations and Solutions

**Chapter 5: Frustrations and Solutions **

**A/N: Apologies for the usually long delay. Hope this chapter makes up for it. The next chapter won't take me that long I promise. I spent considerable time wondering if I should release this chapter before the 4th, I was really indecisive about it. And for the curious music folks, the song Jaina was listening to is called UR by SZA and it's one of my favorites. **

* * *

The meal continued on in tense, almost deafening silence. Nothing could be heard except the soft clinks and minuscule movements of the people sitting seated at the gargantuan table. As much as Jaina tried, she couldn't ignore the feeling of dark obsidian levely peering at her from the other end of the table, almost penetrating through her form. Sakura and Ino seemed content and fully engrossed in their plate of food, only appearing to want to accommodate Sasuke's unspoken wants and needs. The trio were able to maintain steady light conversation while she remained entirely focused on halfheartedly chewing the food on her plate, which was proving to be a more complex task than she originally thought. By this point, the woman was sure her table manners were the least of her concerns despite not wanting to appear bad mannered minutes earlier.

To Jaina it was as if they were thoroughly hardwired to pander to the enigmatic man without even being asked. Giving her the impression that he unquestionably ran the house much like a tight ship, a heavy hand if one wanted to put it into better terms. Did these women not have a will of their own around him? The answer to that would be obvious, since the pair had no problem downing her within the shop a few days prior but why the sudden change in character when in the sanctity of their own home? For her, the change was somewhat disturbing - to know that the man held that much power over these women. Power that he fully expected her to fall under the moment they were married. The very thought of that immediately made her bristle indignantly with agitation.

Her hand gripped around a glass of water sitting next to her plate, frustration mounting. If there was one thing she hated, it was a man that treated women as objects, as dolls for his own amusement. For a man to be so controlling...it was so incredibly sexist and dehumanizing, to be objectified in such a way. As a blatant feminist it was something she would never and could never agree with. He might run them but that didn't mean he was going to run her.

Jaina's eyes went from the man to the two incredibly patronizing women comfortably perched next to him. One a hard-nosed, prissy, uncaring woman and the other a short-tempered, brazenly outspoken, egotistical beauty queen. Jaina knew that these women planned to give her a hard time solely off principle. But that didn't mean she would cave in that quickly - regardless of everything she planned to remain untouched and unbothered by their negative attitudes towards her because when all was said and done she was not here for them.

Jaina turned her attention to Sasuke seated at the head of the table, nerves in her stomach twisting. Per usual he was obviously unfazed with her standoffish behavior. Always unfazed. The fact that he always seemed to maintain a level of calmness and composure was slightly infuriating to her.

He seemed to have noticed this when he stoically addressed her. "Is something wrong?" Sasuke's liquid smooth voice ascertained after quietly observing her strained expression.

"No." she replied, readjusting her fidgety grip on her eating utensil.

Sasuke tilted his head in what one would call a graceful fashion, but to Jaina the gesture just served to irritate her further. It was like everything he did was done for the sole purpose of getting under her skin.

"Are you sure? You seem very…" He let a few moments go by before he finished, eyes roaming over the exterior of her expressive face. "...apprehensive." There were still two other people seated at the table though the Uchiha addressed her as if they were the only ones in the room.

"I said I'm fine. Don't press the issue." she fumed.

"Issue? There is no issue, at least not on my part." he mentioned evenly.

It was then that Jaina decided to place the now useless silverware onto the table, "The issue is that you asked me if something was wrong and I told you no. And now you're continuing to question and pester me about it. That's the issue."

"Well, if that's the issue...I think we should work towards finding a plausible solution. In fact, I already have a few ideas in mind."

Jaina gave him a largely hostile look of vexation. "You think you run everything don't you?"

The man slowly narrowed his eyes at her from the other end of the table, giving off a look she'd seen twice before, a look she knew well. "When we're married I'll gladly show you why." He answered with a devilish smirk planted firmly his face. Sakura and Ino visibly shifted in their seats, obviously very uncomfortable with the line of conversation but not audacious enough to speak on it.

Jaina knew what he was implying but couldn't resist the urge to shrug indifferently. "We'll be married, but I don't need you to show me anything. There's nothing to show." She wouldn't allow these people to take her out of her comfort zone so easily. She didn't give a damn what they threw at her to try and make it happen. Besides. Jaina was used to demanding what she wanted instead of just accepting what she'd been given. That went for everything in her life, not just concerning the people she dealt with on a daily basis or just met. "Just what kind of ideas are you implying?"

"The kind where you don't have the authority to make demands or refuse. Or at least, you won't want to do either." The man knew she was too entirely strong-willed to give into any demands or expectations against her better judgement. It was one of the many qualities that attracted him to her.

"I beg to differ."

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke regarded her with a keen eye, face completely placid. He'd given him the response he'd expected. "I wonder...how long you're going to keep up that stubborn disposition. Just how long you're going to lean on it as a coping mechanism for being placed in a new environment." He noted huskily. "After a while it'll start to crumble, gradually, unexpectedly, but I don't want you to worry. I'll be there to pick up every single piece."

Jaina clenched her free hand in a desperate effort to keep a tight rein on her volatile temper that had yet to rear its head. Usually, the woman would have went off without much provocation and in this case, there had been a substantial amount of that in the past few days. God only knew why that was.

"Oh I highly doubt that."

"Seems like you doubt many things you shouldn't. With you living here now that thought process is sure to change."

"Oh really. You really expect me to marry you, instantly play the role of a good little housewife, and follow all these stupid ass house rules and guidelines with no questions asked?"

At this point, Ino and Sakura had turned their attention to her and were watching her with indistinguishable expressions. Almost like they knew something she didn't.

"Yes. That's exactly what I expect."

Jaina's lips turned up into a half repugnant, half mocking sneer in a show of transparent, unwavering defiance. "Sorry I can't meet your expectations." she replied sarcastically.

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke's handsome countenance did not change, dark orbs glistening with unchecked sinister passion. "That doesn't mean you can't learn." he murmured, hint of ardour within his tone. Sasuke benignantly rose from his chair, signaling he was now done with the meal. "I want you to think about that Jaina. Let it resonate in your mind for the time being."

* * *

After clearing the table, Ino had set about cleaning up the space and washing the dishes. The woman moved in a smooth, productive manner that would impress any housewife looking for adequate domestic skills. Instead of standing around awkwardly, Jaina briefly considered giving a helping hand. As much as she wanted to retreat into her new bedroom for the rest of the night, Jaina was not so insensitive to let the woman handle the mess all by herself even if she was used to doing so. As a matter of a fact, Jaina herself liked to help her mother straighten up the kitchen after dinner, so this shouldn't be a problem for her.

Standing in the doorway, Jaina asked the blond woman in a quiet, polite tone. "Hey um...do you need some help?"

Without looking up or stopping the task of furiously scrubbing dishes, Ino replied, "Sure."

Deciding on the task of putting away, cleaned, dried dishes, Jaina couldn't help but feed her curiosity for the moment. "So um...what how did you three end up together? If you don't mind me asking."

Wiping her hands off on a nearby towel, Ino thought about the question thoroughly before she provided an answer. "What makes you so curious all of a sudden?"

"A lot of things. Like how did he ended up being with the both of you?"

"By he, you mean Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

Facing the young inquiring woman, Ino regarded her with a close eye. "Since you asked, forehead and Sasuke were already together years before I came in the picture. Me and him got married first, then he married her afterwards."

Jaina frowned upon hearing this, brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, so you took him from her?"

"What? Hell no! They were experiencing relationship problems and split up for a while, I didn't break anyone up. I'm too pretty to be a homewrecker. I met him and we got together and Sakura came back and they reconciled. He ended up marrying the both of us and we became a family. Now you're in the picture."

Nodding she processed all the new information, Jaina walked over grabbing dishes and loading them into a sleek chrome dishwasher near the sink. Once it was full, the woman closed the door and struggled with the operating buttons for a moment before the sound of the machine gave a noise that indicated it was working. Jaina then sighed, turning to lean against the island counter, silently contemplating whether or not she wanted to engage in mindless conversation with the previously stuffy, unfriendly woman.

The latter of which certainly couldn't hurt since Ino was obviously the more open of the two women. An amiable discussion with Sakura seemed highly unlikely given the woman's general disposition towards her that emanated a sense of loathing, not to mention Jaina wasn't exactly feeling _that _sociable. Sociable enough to befriend people that clearly hated her. Speaking of Sakura, who was now standing in between the doorway to the kitchen and the adjoining hallway.

"Sasuke, I've run a scented bath for you." Sakura softly stated, emerald eyes placed squarely on the silent approaching male, who all by glided into the doorway with her.

"Thanks." He coolly responded, smoothly turning his attention in the other women's direction. "Ino, Jaina, we're out for the night."

"Okay." Ino happily uttered, before wandering over to plant a lingering kiss on the dark haired male's lips, staring in his eyes somewhat lovingly. "Have fun."

Inky orbs then locked eyes expectantly with Jaina over Ino's shoulder as if he was waiting for her to do the same, not surprised when she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere, a look of subtle unconcern spanning the vast majority of her gorgeous features. She surely knew what he wanted but pride and stubbornness kept her from giving him what he wanted. Wasn't a chance in hell that he'd receive a kiss (no matter how chaste or meagre) from her willingly. Who in their right mind would want to kiss Sasuke Uchiha for that matter? Even if there were a rare circumstance not opposed to the notion, she certainly was not, nor would she ever be a part of that bunch. She knew that much.

Sasuke ultimately anticipated this reaction from her, chuckling darkly as he swept gracefully down the hall with Sakura following closely behind him. The sound of which, was becoming vaguely familiar to Jaina each time she heard it, which was becoming quite often.

Waiting until the two were long gone, the woman breathed a sigh of relief then poised yet another question - a question she so desperately needed the answer to more than anything in that moment. "I know this is probably a stupid question but I'm gonna ask it anyway. However exactly do the sleeping arrangement's work? We all don't pile in one bed do we?"

"What?"

"I'm just asking because that kinda just defeats the purpose of us all having separate rooms."

Ino grimace. "I would absolutely hate for us all to sleep in one bed together."

_Yeah you and me both._

"We sleep on a systematic rotation system where Sasuke takes turns sleeping in everyone's room. But since you're living with us now, there has been a swift change in the system. Yesterday was my turn, today is Sakura's and tomorrow is yours."

The look on Jaina's vistage could easily be likened to one being hit by a bus. She already knew what the implications for that scenario were without having to be told, knew what was expected. Her previous plan of falling to the background and staying in the shadows undetected was backfiring in the worst way possible. Honestly, this kind of thing was expected. So much for trying to stay well within her comfort zone. To receive the news that her comfort zone she valued so greatly was now going to be thoroughly invaded by Sasuke Uchiha immediately put a damper on her mood. Just what did she have to do to be left alone?

Well, it looked like she was going to end up being a bare minimum wife. Not that there was anything wrong with that in her mind. With the exception of that little incident earlier, there would be absolutely no touching, no kissing, no attachment, and no sexual contact of any kind. It didn't matter if they were getting married. _It was her right as a human being to refuse any and all sexual contact wasn't it? _

"Now see, that's what I don't like. That's just not gonna work."

Ino rolled her eyes as she continued to move around the kitchen. "You're always disliking something. I'm starting to think its a part of your DNA. Learn to give something a chance before you pass judgement."

"Yeah well, I'm allowed to dislike whatever I want just like everyone else is." Jaina rebuked, slightly annoyed with the woman's inconsiderate but truthful words. Regardless of how Jaina felt about the comment, ultimately it did hold substantially weight. The girl had found herself disliking many things over the course of the past three days than she could ever recall. "Just because you don't have a problem with it doesn't mean I won't. If you haven't noticed we're two different people. Just be honest with me! Doesn't it bother you that he's married to the both of you?"

Ino paused in her ministrations for a moment, carefully considering her words before answering. "No because he loves us equally."

"Is that what you feel or did he just tell you that?"

"Does it really matter?" Ino lamented.

"Uhhh, yes."

Shaking her head indignantly at the girl's words, Ino placed manicured hands on her hips as she started off on what she believed to be a well overdue lecture. "Let's talk about you little miss indecisive. You joined our family of your own free will, so don't go around here judging and causing problems because you're not happy. And another thing…" She said, holding up a single finger. "...you need to take phrases like 'I don't want to' or 'I don't like' out of your vocabulary."

An individual eyebrow raised. "I don't need to do shit but continue doing what I've been doing all this time." she replied defiantly. "I'm not going to change who I am just because he wants me to." _Looks like someone's stupid was turned up to maximum volume today._

The conversation quickly took a turn for the worst. "Like there's something wrong with not having anything to complain about." Ino shoot back.

"Like there's something wrong with having an opinion and a free will." Jaina countered, smart mouth not willing to let anyone trash talk and outdo her with the seething comebacks. She had no intention of starting an argument with the woman but as fate would have it, things didn't always go as planned. In fact, the argument extended, Ino looked more and more like she wanted to bull rush her. And if that happened complete and utter disaster would soon follow...

"Look! Husbands and wives sleep in bed together, that's how it works. Wives are supposed to shower their husbands with affection and vise versa. It's one of the many stipulations of marriage. Practically common sense."

Jaina rolled her eyes to the ceiling, making derisive gestures with her hands. "Well excuse me for not knowing what it's like to be married before the age of twenty-one. I don't know the first thing about being somebody's wife! " _His attention wasn't worth her weight in fool's gold._ "And I don't know him well enough to feel comfortable around him. Let alone share a bed. Who knows what kind of man he is."

"Kind of m-? Haven't you two met before at least?"

"Nope." Jaina nonchalantly stated. "Not that I can recall."

A blonde eyebrow lifted in satirical question, head tilting. "So you married a man you don't know and aren't completely comfortable around him?

Lip upturning, Jaina deliberated for a moment be answering with the utmost confidence a person could have during this line of questioning. "Yep. And despite everything it's not the stupidest choice I ever made."

"Well I'm not so sure I'm convinced about that but… He's king of the castle. He runs the house. We have an obligation to love, cherish, and obey him."

"We? What's with all this we stuff? We might apply to you and your pretentious sister wife, but we doesn't exactly apply to me. He might run you but he doesn't run me. You're obligated...I'm _not_."

Ino narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her face in a tell-tell sign of anger and irritation Jaina was now able to recognize. "Well you might wanna change their attitude really quick. It'll only take you so far. You need to stop resisting and putting on this stupid show of rejecting him. It's not hurting anybody but you. In marriage, compromises are made and sacrifices are necessary."

"You see polygamy as restrictive or exploitative of women mostly because the husband is getting to be intimate with multiple partners. That's the only aspect you can't seem to get past. Willfully choosing to remain ignorant and failing to see the positives and benefits of the relationship as a whole." Ino explained. "Truthfully this is no different than being in a monogamous relationship."

Scoffing, Jaina rolled her eyes at that, crossing her arms, really wanting her to explain further but still staunchly rejecting the idea that it was anything but normal. _Was she really going this route to try and convince her?_ "Well it's different to me. No one can change my stance on that except me."

* * *

The lit candlelight cast a warm, eerie glow across the Sakura's face at she stared up into her husbands leering face, the dancing flames forming an enticing gleam within the abyss of radiant green orbs. Lush lips were parted seductively as her breath hitched erotically each time his smothering skin made contact with hers, eyes glazed over in explicit lust, bright red streaks staining her cheeks. Black orbs were drinking in her breathtaking features, leaning down to pull Sakura's lips in a passionate wet kiss. Sakura's finger trailed lightly up his back, the other hand came up to twist endearingly into dark locks.

Sakura began gently kneading his strong tense back muscles, leaning downward kissing lovingly at his smooth shoulders, searching fingertips traveling over the expanse of Sasuke's back. Giving her small breasts a tentative squeeze

Sakura lived for moments such as these. Experiencing such pleasure and satisfaction from this man's sensual touch had to be a great sin and yet she could not stop herself even if she wanted to. Being so intimate and close to this man in this manner, feeling loved and appreciated. No matter how they did this, no matter how many times he said he loved her, this would never be enough for Sakura. She wanted him to show her, to not bring in random women to marry. She remembered all those years she spent admiring and chasing after him like a lovesick puppy since they were teenagers. It was bad enough that she had to share him with Ino, now there was a new woman in the mix that him had set his sights on. It _infuriated_ her.

A sharp nip quickly brought her back into focus, any thoughts of Jaina quickly forgotten. Heated obsidian enveloped her in a blazing inferno of desire, midnight stands mussed and haphazardly falling into his mesmerizing eyes. Green eyes closed in rapture as her moist flesh parted for his large throbbing, member, the tightness of her body engulfing him in a warm embrace.

Sakura gasped loudly, mind instantly went blank, unable to concentrate on anything other that the aroused male positioned above her, the pleasure was indescribable. Sasuke's tongue slipped in her mouth easily, sucking hungrily on her tongue, beginning to stroking inside her sensitive pussy.

"Mmmmhhhhh...ahhhh….Sasuke!"

Sakura moaned out her enjoyment loudly, so loudly that Sasuke had to close his mouth over hers to prevent anyone else in the house from hearing. Ignoring the nails that were digging into his skin, the harder his hips rocked into hers, Sasuke pulled back leaning up to watch the many sultry reactions that touched her flustered face.

"I can tell you've been waiting for this..." He explained husky as he stroked deeper into her wet cavern, earning him a squeal of delight in the process. "...you love this don't you?"

Sakura couldn't even answer him, she simply didn't have the capacity to - couldn't conjure up a single thought. Only bucking up to meet his hard passionate thrusts, head thrown back in pure unadulterated bliss. Wet, squelching sounds permeated into the room, the like of which were unbelievably obscene in nature, breaths were rapid and laboured. Sakura's thighs gripped his waist tightly as his hands held her hips down firmly unto the bed, leaning down to capture a pert nipple in his mouth.

"Ohhhhh Sasuke...yesssss." she mewled like a nymph.

Sasuke stifled a groan as her insides closed even tighter around his shaft, drenching him in more murky fluids, dick dragging across her delicate walls.

"Sassssuuukkkkeeee pleasssseeee! I jussttt…."

"Please what Sakura? What do you want?" He taunted.

Sakura licked her lips, trying to form the words manifesting in her brain. "I wannttt…..I wannnnttt…."

Sasuke brought his face to her ear, hot breath sending shivers down her spine as his whispered, "Tell me what you want. I won't know unless you tell me."

Sakura barely had room to breathe, sweat saturating her form, whimpering as unrestrained desire burned through her chest. She wanted to tell him what it was that she so desperately wanted but she was afraid of what noise would come out of her mouth next. She was trying so hard not to fall apart.

"Sasukeeee - I wanna… I wanna cum…."

See? What that so hard?" The Uchiha asked, dark onyx burning into her face.

Taking her dizzy, lustful words as the cue to begin pounding even harder into the woman, making her body rattled with the force. Sakura writhed and screamed out at how forceful he was being, the behavior turning her on more than ever before.

"Yessss…godddd….Yessssss!"

After several more powerful thrusts, Sakura was coming apart in his arms, shuddering and shaking uncontrollably, eyes rolling back into her head. Sasuke to, fell over the edge moments later, milky seed spilling into her heaving body, as he collapsed upon her worn out body.

From there he laid his head unto her bosom, listening to her erratic heartbeat until her breathing slowed and she fell into a deep sleep. Instead of withdrawing, the Uchiha decided to wait for a while, too spent and tired to move just yet.

* * *

After stepping out of the exuberant steaming bathroom with her hair wrapped delicately in a white towel, Jaina slowly made her way down the long hall towards her bedroom, her mind currently a raging battlefield of intrusive thoughts and unnecessary ponderings, which shouldn't have been surprising since it was her first night in the Uchiha household. Notwithstanding the fact that the woman expected it to be a complete disaster, one she simply couldn't come back from no matter how hard she tried. In reality, it actually wasn't really that bad. The dinner was unbelievably awkward but that was to be expected. While Sakura seemed extremely disinclined to even look her way, she and Ino seemed to be getting along or at least were able to hold a decent conversation. That was a plus.

And still, despite that a little naggle of worry was still capable of making itself known. Worry that made everything seem like it wasn't alright even if it was. Jaina absolutely hated that she required so much reassurance. Things could be going perfectly fine but there was always a part of her that believed it was always a lie.

Contrary to popular belief, she thought she'd handled all of this pretty well especially considering how she could have reacted given that no aspect of this predicament she was currently in was in no way typical under any circumstance. Most people wouldn't even bother processing such a thing. Yet, here she was fully engrossed in the midst of it. Where was her Oscar for acting like everything was fine? It seriously felt like she was in season 4 of her life and the writers were just making up ridiculous shit to keep it entertaining.

Unlike most people she didn't grow up having many role models, she grew up having people she didn't want to be like and seeing situations she'd never want to be in. Not everyone was dealt the right cards, but that didn't mean you couldn't outgrow your environment and transcend your reality. This particular reality consisted of being heavily involved with a polygamous family that she was now required to marry into. After all, it was not easy for her to adapt to change so soon and there was no instruction manual on how to navigate the ordeal safely. Just what was she supposed to do in this situation she thought as she sighed heavily.

Her journey down the dark hall was stopped in its tracks when a peculiar sound was able to catch her attention, the sound that left her feeling momentarily perplexed. _What the hell? _The woman knew she was not hearing things. A swift glance to another door which she surmised belonged to Ino, had shiny from under the door, confirming that she was still awake. Briefly, Jaina wondered if she could hear what was going on.

_What was that...it sounded like - could it...could it be a - moan?_

Jaina forced her body to remain completely still, focusing her entire attention to whatever came to her eardrums. She had to have been listening pretty hard since white noise was strongly assaulting her hearing. A low whimper drew her concentrated gaze to a bedroom door on the right across from the bathroom. The sounds that were emanating from behind the door were something that could not be missed, it sounded exactly like someone making them while they were in the throws of passion.

Jaina's cheeks heated while her skin began mimicking the uncomfortable sensation of crawling. Standing idly near the door felt incredibly wrong, like she was eavesdropping on their intimate activities. Without waiting for a single second, Jaina took off down the hallway as fast as she could, shutting her bedroom door behind her. _Well that was...unpleasant. _

Moving around the room, she was still trying to get used to, Jaina set about doing her nightly routine before bed. Unfortunately for her, she could still hear certain obnoxious noises even fro down the hall. There was a small unoccupied spare room downstairs, maybe she should've made that her bedroom instead. She didn't know if it was because she knew they were engaging in sexual activities or her brain was just making up the sounds subconsciously. Either way, she had no intention of listening to the shit any longer.

Grabbing her phone off the charger and beats earphones out of the nightstand, Jaina went straight to her spotify playlist, blasting the music at full volume while she sat crossed legged on the bed and plaited her hair.

Contentment radiated throughout her body. _Ah..that's much better._ She thought.

A ping from her phone signaled a notification from Asami. The girl had been blowing up her phone nonstop since she'd left. Asking things like 'was she alright' and 'when was she coming back to visit the house'. Things like that were normal and Jaina couldn't really couldn't fault her little sister for being concerned for her well-being, truth be told she would have done the same exact thing if she was in her shoes. Asami just really missed her that's all. To be perfectly honest, she missed them as well.

Once her plaits were done Jaina placed her bonnet over her head, then go up to turned out the lights before settling in comfortably in bed. Exhaustion quickly set in, sleep persistent in pulling her into its own welcoming depths. The pleasant hum of the music was very accommodating, SZA's voice offering a sweet decent into dreamland, free of any abhorrent thoughts.

_Clarity is a state of mind…_

_Freedom ain't real, who's sold you that lie?_

_I ain't buying it..._

_No matter what the price..._


	6. Chapter 6: Is it Too Much to Ask?

**Chapter 6: Is it Too Much to Ask?**

**A/N: Happy New Year peeps! I'm back with another chapter and I'm really sorry for the very long delay. I got creatively stumped and I didn't want to just give you guys any lazy content. Also I'm writing three other stories all at the same time. Not that it's a problem, I love writing these and I hope I can continue doing so for a very long time. Thank you so much for every fav, follow, and review. Enjoy!**

**P.S: I'm going to let you all in on a little secret, the quickest way to get me to update is too - wait for it. REVIEW! I absolutely love hearing you guys thoughts and opinions about my stories, it just really motivates me! **

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping up a storm nonstop outside successfully pulled Jaina from her slumber. Little streams of sunlight peeked through the blinds and curtains that let her know that it was indeed morning. For Jaina, waking used to be a refreshing delight of knowing that a whole new day was starting. In half a second, everything had come rushing back to the forefront of her memory, subsequently changing her mood in the process. Not to say that she absolutely dreaded what was to come today but she definitely wasn't looking forward to it. She wished she could just sleep it all away. The coolness of the room felt heavenly when buried under soft, thick bed linens but quickly became a frigid nuisance when one had to leave that bed for their morning routine.

Groaning, Jaina reached over to the nightstand, blindly searching for her phone, squinting against the luminous light in order to determine the time. It was just after eight. Wiping the last visages of sleep from her eyes, Jaina pushed the bedsheets away and pulled herself to sit on the edge of the bed to stare into nothing for a few minutes. For some odd reason it took her a minute to shake the sleepiness away and resist the temptation to climb back into bed. She didn't want to deal with anyone feeling how she felt at the moment. Unfortunately, today was the day that she had to face her parents with the news of their daughter getting married. Not meeting a boyfriend, not being engaged, but getting married.

There was little to no guarantee that it wouldn't instantly turn into a shitshow.

Jaina stood up from the bed, stretching her tired limbs into wakefulness and listening to them pop in response. She slid her sock encased feet into the slip-on shoes placed in front of the bed before setting out to procure various items for her morning routine. Usually, things like her facial cleaner and toothbrush would be kept in the bathroom but she wasn't at all sure she wanted her belongings to be tampered with in any way. She didn't know Ino or Sakura from a can of paint and based on the animosity shown towards her - she couldn't put such low down conduct behind them. There was no telling what the women or their husband were capable of. The only thing she could discern what that the women, or at least the pink haired wife, were not so keen on her being present based on the circumstances. Jaina couldn't take any chances.

Her own bathroom would be really appreciated right now.

Once she opened the door to step out into the hallway, she could make out the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. Strangely, she didn't get a delightful feeling in her chest like she would if she was actually home. To her it just wasn't the same. This place did not possess a warm, loving atmosphere to her and it was upsetting. Seeing as she loved the feeling of getting well accommodated in new places. This further cemented that this was not her actual home filled with people that truly cared for her. And now she had to face this harsh reality for what it was.

"Morning." Jaina stated as she ambled into the shared hallway bathroom. Sakura briefly paused in her actions, mildly shocked at the woman's address before uttering a soft, "Morning."

Jaina mentally breathed a sigh of relief seeing as she had not even expected to receive a response from the stony woman. The questions started flowing out in muggled surges.

_That was a good thing right? Were they off to a good start today? _

Settling into a practice of applying her facial cleaner, Jaina constantly snuck small peeks at the woman standing in the close vicinity rubbing a moisturizer onto her face. The porcelain skin appearing quite soft and shiny under the bathroom's light. For a moment, Jaina was tempted to ask her for the skin care routine she used. God knows how sensitive and stubborn her skin could be on the best of days and she lived for the day her skin would flourish in its entirely.

"Is there something you want to say?" Sakura inquired, green eyes watching her closely through the mirror.

"Huh?"

Sakura brushed her hands on a nearby towel. "You keep looking at me - do you have something to say?" She repeated.

Jaina's brows lifted in surprise, not expecting to get caught staring.

"Uh, yeah. I was going to ask you what your skincare routine was since your skin looks so good."

Sakura displayed a pinched expression, lips in a straight line while her body language spoke volumes. She really didn't want to hold a conversation with her, least of all about her appearance. It seemed that the woman had major issues with her but didn't want to be upfront about her feelings. Evidently, the issue was bad enough to the point where she had a hard time simply being cordial with her. Thus making it much more difficult for Jaina.

"My _routine_ consists of just washing my face every morning and applying a cream. Nothing fancy." Sakura answered.

Jaina nodded, turning on the taps to rinse her face and doing her best to ignore the snappy remark. "Oh good to know."

The bathroom soon lapsed into an uncomfortable silence with only the sound of water running into the sink drain. The change in the air was highly noticeable. A horrible realization came to Jaina's attention at the moment. This woman that was hell bent on disliking her had engaged in some pretty questionable activities last night and she'd very nearly forgotten about it. Activities that she clearly enjoyed if the noises she made were of any indication. The fact that Jaina had heard some of what was going on from the hallway made the realization even more awkward. As prissy and stuck-up as the woman was shown to be, she mostly certainly possessed a shameless side as well. Who knew a woman with a demeanor like hers could such sounds while in the throws of passion.

_How peculiar. _

"Are you going to wear your hair like that?" Sakura asked, her tone even.

Once more, Jaina was pulled out of her own thoughts and back into focus. Her reflection stared back her with a water soaked face and her hair still in plaits. The sight was something she was more or less used to.

"Actually, I'm going to undo the plaits once I'm done. The plaits keep my curls manageable." She replied a bit too feverently. She couldn't help but get a little excited when people complimented and asked about her hair - especially when she took good care of it. In Japan, Jaina found herself talking about her hair frequently and it came second only to her skin.

"Hn. Better get to it then. Don't want it to look like a haphazard mess." Sakura asserted, swiftly turning on her heels and leaving the bathroom altogether.

There was something about the woman's tone and demeanor that accurately clarified that she didn't give a damn how her hair looked on the best of days, all the while subtly implying that her hair always looked a mess. Which Jaina knew for a fact was wrong, if there was one thing she could count on being flawless - it was her hair. Another person's opinion of it did hold any weight as as as she was concerned. Jaina would not allow a superficial prim queen to take out her insecurities out on her. She had a lot on her mind and didn't feel like dealing with any subliminal hate right now. To think she now had to take up residence with these people for an extended period of time.

She just had to learn to be content with the current state of living and make the best of it.

Shaking her head, Jaina went back to patting her face dry with a towel.

* * *

The breakfast table was surprisingly peaceful. Conversation was light between the other three at the table while plates of food were being consumed. While Jaina could barely eat anything on account of extreme worry for when they had to meet with and break the news to her parents. Jaina felt as if walls were beginning to close in on her, likely to drive herself crazy with all the different scenarios in her head.

_What if they refused to sign the marriage license registration form?_

_What if they reject the money?_

_What if they never looked at her the same and disowned her?_

The thoughts sent pangs of hurt through her chest and her face unconsciously morphed into a pained expression with her brown eyes clenched shut. No. She shouldn't think like that. Of course her parents would be shocked but eventually they'll come around when they see how serious she was about it. She'd made an executive decision on the matter and she planned to stand by it no matter what.

Unfortunately, Ino caught sight of the look and offered what she thought of it. "Are you constipated or something? Do you want me to bring some fruit from the kitchen? I hear they help with stuff like that." A teasing smirk was planted right unto her lips for all to see as she feigned concern for the woman sitting at the end of the table.

Any sentimental feelings were squashed the moment Jaina heard the nonsensical insinuation that was suggested to embarrass not assist in any way. That made the second time she'd been tried by the women of the house this morning alone and something told Jaina that it wouldn't be the last. She had no doubt in her mind that there was much more in the store where the petty insults came from. Not that it was too much of an issue for her to handle - she had a few petty insults up her sleeve too.

Flashing the blonde a smile that gave nothing away, Jaina responded with her own form of verbal diarrhea. "That food from last night was pretty heavy on my stomach. I think some fruit will do me some good since the meals obviously won't."

Ino face suddenly dropped and her cheeks slowly started to redden. It became clear to Jaina that no one had ever insulted her cooking before and she was likely to not take it with a grain of salt. Which was what Jaina intended when she hit below the belt by implying that her cooking wasn't as good as she thought it was.

Jaina almost laughed at the look on her face she'd been waiting on the moment where she could humble the women in the most classy way possible. With her clapbacks. See what they didn't know was, she could easily gather them up with a number of insightful quips and roasts. And it wasn't like they wouldn't deserve it either, in fact, they'd practically been asking for it. Jaina had to show the women that she wasn't anything or anyone to play with. There was a common belief that if you continue to let certain things slide then people would keep with the behavior. And to think they were beginning to get along and finally break the ice. Turns out that they'd rather keep ice skating.

_Well...time for her to break out a fucking heater. _

"Well my apologies if you don't like my food your _Majesty_." Ino venomously snarled, her lips was upturned in a peeved countenance. "Maybe you should make your own food next time."

"Continue to take your own advice, I don't care to hear it."

"I have a husband to provide for…"

"I don't trust women that prioritize a man's wants and needs over her own. Get a hobby."

_And that's just how the cookie crumbles._

The entire exchange happened under the guise of Sasuke Uchiha who merely sat observing the dispute quietly, not willing to get involved. He seemed mostly content to watch how the women interacted with one another. He found that he was quite disappointed with the result but couldn't deny that this was exactly what he'd known would happen. All three women were outgoing, honest, and remarkably stubborn at times. He estimated that the trio would butt heads on many occasions and he didn't want that to happen. He would them to get along without the jealousy getting in the way. They couldn't even hold a normal conversation without arguing, that was unacceptable.

So with no pretense for interrupting, Sasuke cleared his throat immediately grabbing everyone's attention and efficiently stopping the argument before it continued.

"That's enough. There's to be no more arguments at this table." Sasuke's deep baritone specified.

And just like that the whole table fell into an abyss of silence or it would have if Ino had chosen to remain quiet. But Jaina would soon learn that that was too much of a task for her.

"Oh Sasuke. I meant to ask, did you guys enjoy your night?

Jaina promptly stopped toying with her food and her eyes widened like saucers. _Was this foreal? Like was she really asking about that now of all times?_

Luckily Sasuke didn't have to answer since Sakura was quick to answer in his place. "Yes. It was pleasant."

"Oh I could tell. I heard you squealing like a stuck pig all the way from my room." Ino taunted, bringing up a manicured hand to her mouth as Sakura glared at her.

Jaina practically snorted. "That is so...outputting." She laughed as she played with the egg on her plate, her lips upturned comically.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in her direction. "Is that jealousy I sense?"

"I'm not jealous. Just really, really confused as to why we're having this conversation at the breakfast table."

Jaina was a bit irritated with at the outwardly childish behavior on their end, but she dared not make a scene about it. She wouldn't allow them the satisfaction. Did acting like children, give them a sense of power and control? Jaina highly doubted it. It was beyond high school like and she didn't need rivals. She wasn't going to shrink herself for anyone's comfort. Instead she decided to remove herself from the room altogether, walking right out without a single word.

"What's her deal?" Ino asked

"She's having a hard time adjusting to our way of living." Sasuke explained. "This is a difficult time for her. And not only that, we must meet with her family today to discuss the situation and finalize the proper paperwork."

"So she's actually made up her mind to go through with this?" Sakura questioned, lifting her mug of tea to her lips.

Sasuke inclined his head. "Yes. It seems that way."

"Should we go too?"

"No. Jaina and I will handle this matter." He said, knowing having the other two wives within the vicinity would not help with any persuasion tactics. Plus it just wasn't a good look for what they were trying to accomplish.

* * *

The pair had arrived in front of the Kaneshiro home shortly after, both standing in front of the steel gate that enclosed the front entrance. They should be in the house by now and yet Jaina was frozen to the spot. With every moment that passed, she swore her feet would start to move in the next. Her body was tense and unmoving, nervousness beginning to shone through in devastating ripples. The woman had taken to chewing on her bottom lip to combat the anxious nerves while the brick wall of a man stood unperturbed next to her, patiently waiting for her to subdue the bout of uneasiness.

"Having second thoughts?" Sasuke asked lowly, an idle wind tousing his dark locks and sweeping them across his sculpted cheekbones. Frankly speaking, the man had never seen her display such emotion openly, even when they'd met for the first time, she was not so quick to give away what she was feeling. At least not outwardly. Jaina chose not to spare him a glance, so she hadn't seen the look of intense scrutiny he was giving her.

"You have no idea." She murmured. What did he expect? It was no easy feat to come clean to your parents and tell them you intend to be married to a stranger you'd only known for a few days.

Sasuke's eyes danced with amusement after hearing that. "You should make sure that this is what you truly want to do. Because from the moment I slip the ring on your finger, your everything becomes mine. Mine for all eternity."

"You say that like I'm a piece your property and no one else's property."

"The statement is correct."

Jaina clenched her jaw, her already ignited irritation starting to strain itself thin, blood heating in her veins.

"You're confused. I will never let you have the whole of me Sasuke. I'm not like your wives."

"I'm well aware." A concealed smirk appeared on the raven haired man lips, this soft of resistance from her was exactly what he anticipated. Her demeanor spoke to him, told him that she was absolutely disgusted with their arrangement and that she might not have considered it if there was no money involved. If her father had not been ill. There was no marital bliss to be had when the bride in question obviously did not in any way shape or form want to get married.

Jaina took in a breath to calm her raging temper, not wanting him to affect her attitude when they went inside. After relaxing her stiff shoulders, Jaina walked to the gate and urged Sasuke to follow. "Let's go."

The gate screeched loudly upon movement, the grating sound of which Jaina was obviously familiar with having heard it many times over the years while living here. But now the sound only served to send her heart pounding wildly inside her chest so loudly that she could vaguely hear it in her ears. The rhythmic pounding drowned out any other noise

"I'm well acquainted with Mr. Uchiha and his family. I'm just wondering why you've accompanied him to our home."

"Yeah..about that…" Jaina precured the marriage licence papers from her bag and carefully slid them across the table. "I need you to sign these."

Touma and Kumiko bore dual puzzled expressions, both looking down at the sheets of papers before searching Jaina's face for some clarification. "What is this?"

Asami - in her impatient haste leaned over the table to gain a look as well. The swift change in her emotions was swift, her face morphing from confused to furious in a matter of seconds. "They're...they're marriage papers." She whispered. Her eyes snapped back towards her and sister and the man standing close behind. "You're getting married?"

"WHAT?" Her parents bellowed simultaneously. Their shock was apparent, the news was something they would've never expected. Touma scrambled to retrieve and put on his glasses while Kumiko's hands flew to cover her mouth.

"This can't be." Touma reasoned, though as he looked over the documents the truth was right there in black and white. Her sickly father looked as though he would faint dead away, heart monitor gradually accelerating with so much increasing intensity that Kumiko had to quietly advise him to calm down. He was shaking and clutching the marriage papers in his hand so tightly they'd wrinkled with ease.

"What is the meaning of this!? I thought I made it clear that you were not doing anything of this nature that you would regret!"

"I didn't." Jaina tried laughing and smiling to ease the tension in the room but that only served to make her father more confused and appalled at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

Touma eyes drew down in disapproval as he stared intensely at his eldest daughter. "Does this look to be a laughing matter to you?"

"But at the end of the day, I did this for our family."

In this case, going through with the marriage because it was a good investment. Was it

humane to think people were investments? Probably not.

"And what exactly is that?" He fumed.

Jaina visibly deflated at the question, wondering just how she could sugarcoat the situation to benefit her.

"Dad, this guy says can handle our debt...if I um..in exchange for...marriage." She didn't mean for it to come out so horribly. It was the worst possible explanation she could offer at the moment.

In that instant, Touma's mouth almost dropped onto the table. The way his eye had begun to twitch told her that he was not the least bit amused.

"You can't be serious! You would never willing agree to terms such as that!"

"Well, see that's where you're wrong."

Touma shook his head. "This is highly proposerhous. I can't agree with something of this magnitude."

"If you want to be angry and ashamed of me then fine. But at the end of the day, I did this for our family. Do you know what it was like to sit back and nothing while your father wastes away in a hospital bed, while your family falls into financial ruin? Because I do! It's heartbreaking and I'll be damned if I just stand idle and let it happen. Not when there's another way." Jaina contended.

Kumiko wore a stunned expression on her face while Touma looked as though he would faint dead away, heart monitor accelerating gradually with increasing intensity. The man's eyes turned sad as her words and expression fully registered. The fact that his own daughter would resort to something like this because she believed it would help was heartbreaking. She'd decided to put her life on the backburner for his. As a parent, it one of their worst nightmares.

At that moment, Sasuke choose to intercede in what could either be a godsend or a catastrophe.

Sasuke turned his presumably kind gaze to a seething Asami who'd been staring daggers at him. "Would you mind if I married your sister?"

Asami's eyes flashed at the man, her brows drawing downward in angry disbelief. "Wha- Yes I mind! Would you mind if I married your fuckin sister?"

"Asami language!" Kumiko scold, hands on her hips in clear disapproval of her youngest daughter's foul vocabulary.

"You don't have any right to take my sister away." As one would expect, Asami was understandably pissed to find out the circumstances of Jaina's sudden departure from the family home. And to find out she was getting married was the icing on the cake.

"She deserves to be here with her family." The young girl hissed.

Sasuke only regarded her with an even gaze, not at all demonstrating an affected countenance. Sasuke Uchiha planned to send a subtle message to her sister through repeated steadfastness there was no need to distress her further. "I don't see it as me taking your sister away from her family, it's more or less her joining another family - mine. No matter what happens, she's still very much a part of yours. I would not be so cruel as to take that away from her. From you."

With her fists clenched Asami nearly attacked the man. "Liar!"

"Could everyone just stop yelling please?" Jaina calmly chided, already disconnected with the conversation as it was not going as well as she'd hoped.

"Dad there's no way you can accept this, we don't even really know this guy." Asami begged.

Having a hostile sister-in-law could potentially create contention and antagonism between husband and wife and between sister and husband. Jaina knew just how protective Asami was over her and their kinship, so disapproval over the upcoming nuptials was expected. There was nothing in the world that would put her mind at ease about this. She needed to have a candid and earnest conversation with Asami away from their parents, away from Sasuke. Expecting her to act like a mature, loving and supportive sister in this situation just seemed like it was too much.

Her little sister was practically seething at the very sight of the dark haired Uchiha. Before the girl could jump on her potential husband, Jaina grabbed Asami's wrist and practically dragged her towards the back door of the house.

"We'll be right back." She said.

Once the sister's were outside Jaina did her best to calm the simering volcano that was her younger sibling down. "We talked about this remember?"

"Yeah we you said you were going to go live with another family, you didn't mention that you were, I don't know - getting married!"

Jaina crossed her arms. "Maybe because I knew how you'd react."

"I hear he has another wife. Wouldn't that make you a homewrecker? Are you okay with being the other woman? His number two?"

"Actually he has two other wives."

"His number three!? No way. There's no way you're gonna get me to like him. I mean it! You people are out of your freakin minds!"

Jaina pinched the skin between her nose as she listened to the young girl ramble on and on distastefully. Literally no one could be as stubborn and unreasonable as Asami. Well perhaps she could. One thing was for certain, Asami was indeed her sister, maybe not by blood but surely in spirit.

"The least you could have done was choose a decent guy that doesn't look like a sleazy rich douchebag." The girl reasoned.

"See that's another thing. Technically, he does come from money. Don't think of the marriage as a bad thing. Just think of the things you could get out of it. Clothes, shoes, a new gaming system."

God how much of a horrible big sister did you have to try and bribe your little sister with the promise of material items in exchange for accepting and getting along with your new husband. Having established that, Jaina knew this was the only way her sister would be civil with Sosuke and not mastermind his death.

"Asami please. This is the only way I can get the money for dad's treatment and pay off the debt. Otherwise I would never even consider going through with something like this. All I'm asking is that you just be nice."

Asami snorted indignantly, making it obvious to Jaina that she was plotting on her brother-in-law. "Oh I'll be nice alright."

"Asami give him a chance."

"I can't. Don't you get it? If you marry him you'll never come back. I'll be here all alone."

"No you won't. Mom and dad are here with you."

"Your my sister and my best friend. You know it's not the same." To hear the emotion in her voice was heartbreaking, almost as if she were barely holding it together. Jaina felt a lump forming in her throat as she saw the tears welling up in Asami's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Jaina don't - don't leave me."

"I would never leave you okay. I'll always be here for you no matter what." Jaina reassured as she hugged the girl tightly. "This situation is just temporary until I get the money."

* * *

Sasuke was unwisely left in the kitchen with Jaina's parents.

Touma regard him with a close eyes. "Sasuke, if I'm not mistaken don't you already have two wives? Why do you want our daughter?"

Sasuke pondered the question, deciding whether or not to divulge the true answer to the matter.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that just yet."

"How will your family react to such news?"

"They will have no choice but to accept it." The Uchiha noted.

Touma's eyes narrowed. "I see, just as Jaina's family has to accept it also."

"More or less."

Before another word could be spoken, Jaina quickly ventured back into the room, examining Sasuke closely to ensure he had not said or done anything detrimental to their chances. Once she'd was assured of that, the woman turned to her parents, locking eyes with her father.

"Dad, I'm an adult who's fully confident in making a life-changing decision. I'm not crazy okay, I know what I'm doing. Just sign the document. I never ask for much and I'm always passive about things. Please just do this for me."

Touma saw the desperation and sincerity swirling in his daughter's eyes at that moment.

"Never think I would condone this sort of carrying on. If you go through with this, are you fully prepared to accept the ramifications of the institution of said marriage? A polygamous marriage no doubt. It is not going to be an ordinary lifestyle Jaina. There are rules and duties you must fulfill as a wife. Not only that but society will not be without its opinions and beliefs. You will be judged unfairly and regarded in an unfavorable light. Is that something you are equipped to handle on a daily basis?"

"No. But I'll handle it regardless. People will talk anyway so I don't care."

The older man mulled over the words, listening to the determination and conviction in her voice. He took a deep lingering breath, audibly exhaling in defeat. "Hand me the form."

* * *

Would he pursue every peculiar woman that managed to capture his fancy. Ino was bad enough. Did she want him all to herself? The answer was obvious. Her and Sasuke were soulmates. Hopefully, Jaina was just a small, temporary number that happened to snare Sasuke elusive attention. She would not be around long.

Irrational anger welled in insider her chest. Waves of jealousy was quick to wash over her. She couldn't quite stifle the unpleasant thoughts and destructive emotions surrounding Jaina.

Jaina didn't think she posed any threat, she believed that there wasn't any reason for the other two wives to feel threatened by her. As far as Sakura was concerned, the woman acted as if there were no feelings for Sasuke Uchiha; romantic or otherwise. Despite this, Sakura couldn't help but feel like she was trying to take what they deemed was theirs. In this context, their husband whom Jaina could barely stand to be around.

There were many questions surrounding Sakura's mind. Would Jaina and Sasuke's sudden, new-found relationship be more highly valued, important, and ultimately replace their relationship? The idea was ridiculous, though it made perfect sense. Extreme jealousy could have a long-lasting and negative impact on everyone involved. And Sakura knew that her malice towards the woman was underhanded and subtle but what else what she was supposed to feel at this point in time.

Jaina was not going to compete with any woman for a man's affection or at least that was the act she put on.


End file.
